Forever & Always
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: After 8 years of being together, Finn and Rachel get into a huge fight making Rachel leave Finn. Finn needs to raise their daughter on his own. 6 years later, Finn and Rachel come face to face again in a very uncomfortable position. Future Finchel. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"Hey, when did we get this in the mail?" Rachel approached me as I entered the door.

"The other day, why?" I set my brief case on the chair by the door and pulled my coat off.

"Why didn't you save it to show to me like every other piece of mail?" She sounded mad.

"I didn't want you to…"

"What if I wanted to go and see this?" Her voice ran through my head.

"I wasn't finished. I didn't want you to be…"

"You didn't want me to be reminded of the dream that I _didn't_ achieve? You didn't want me to be upset that somebody else got the role that _I _wanted? You didn't want me to be confused as to why I didn't get that role?" She _was_ mad. "I am reminded every day that I'm not a star, that I'm stuck living in this stupid town! I remember you saying at our wedding that you would do whatever it takes to keep me happy and keep me your wife! You said you wanted me to achieve my goals! You said you would do anything to help me become the star that I've always been bound to be! I'm past that! It's been eight years since we got married!"

"So you think that if we wouldn't have gotten married, you would've become a star?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, because I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, my body would still be great and I wouldn't have had a family to provide for!" She screamed. We fought about the most ridiculous stuff…

"So suddenly Sophia was a mistake, too, along with marrying me?" I yelled. "I tried to help you become a star! You told me being a mother and living in a small town sounded fine! I listened because that's what I wanted!"

"This isn't about Sophia; this is about you not understanding that you ruined my career!"

"First our daughter was a mistake and then our marriage was a mistake. Now I ruined your career?" I tried not to wake up my two year old daughter.

"When I married you I thought I would have it all! I thought I would be a star and still get to be with you! I thought I could have a family and still be able to work as a singer! None of that even makes sense anymore! I can't have it all!" She rushed into our bedroom.

"I am _not _done talking to you!" I followed her. She was pulling out her purse from the closet. She shoved her small purple night gown into it and threw her bright red lipstick into a make-up bag. "What are you doing?" I started to freak out.

"I honestly don't know."

"Really, because it looks like you're leaving." I grabbed her wrist. "You're gonna come back, right?"

"I don't know."

"So you _are_ leaving me? After eight years?" I began to cry. "Please don't leave me!" She ran into Sophia's room with her purse on her shoulder. She kissed our baby's head.

"Goodbye baby." She walked over to me.

"Rachel, please, that was just another fight. We fight all the time. Please," I pulled her in my arms. "Please don't do this." Her tears wet my shirt. "Please. I love you so much. Please, please don't leave. I love you. We can figure this out. Please."

She pulled away and kissed my lips. "I'm sorry, I don't love you the same way I did eight years ago. I'm sorry. We might find a place together someday, but not today."

"Rachel, you can't leave. Please don't leave. Please!" I cried as she started to walk towards the door. "No, baby, please stay! We can work this out!"

She kissed me again but this time it wasn't an ordinary kiss, it was a goodbye kiss. "Goodbye Finn." With that she opened the door and ran down the hall to the elevator. I chased her but the doors shut so I ran down the steps, hoping she wouldn't get to the lobby of the apartment building before me.

"Rachel, wait!" She was outside in the pouring rain by the time I got down the five stories of stairs. She was walking away but I couldn't see her because of the rain. I ran down the path. I'm sure I ran at least three miles. She was nowhere to be found. I had lost her. I thought she might come back. For three weeks I waited for her to come back. I searched everywhere in Lima: McKinley High, Breadstix, her dads house, all of our friend's houses, and I called everyone she knows. She was nowhere. She was gone. She left me. The women I loved for eight years left me. I had to take care of our child by myself.

**Hey! I decided to try something new but I really like where I'm going with this. It probably won't be very long but I think you'll like it. **


	2. Chapter 2: So We Meet Again

Chapter 2- 6 years later

"Daddy, look over there! We need to go on that ride! Grandma, will you go with this time?" Sophia smiled at me and my mother.

"Let's go get some ice cream and then we can come back," I laughed and followed my daughter to the ice cream shop. We walked in and I ordered my ice cream and Sophia's. I looked at the lady taking our order. She was a brunette, with bangs and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a short, plaid skirt with a sweater with an owl on it. Her feet were covered with knee high socks and penny loafers…

"Finn, she just asked you what…" My mom snapped me out of my memories.

"He does this sometimes. He only does it with girls that look like her." Sophia rolled her eyes. "It's weird!"

"I know why…" My mom answered Sophia.

"I'll be right back," I walked into the bathroom. The ladies name tag said 'Barbra'. Barbra as in Barbra Streisand…

"Finn, are you okay?" My mom entered the locker room as I realized again that I was at the waterpark at Disneyworld in the family locker room.

"No, mom, I'm not okay. I've been doing this for six years! I can't stop searching for her! I loved her more than anything and I would do anything to know where she is. I see her face on so many girls. It's hard for me to even look at my own daughter!" I cried in my mother's arms.

"Finn, you need to tell Sophia!" My mom sighed.

"She doesn't know anything about Rachel and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want to have to answer questions about her and I really don't want my daughter to try to contact her. I've never mentioned Rachel. I may have said 'your mother' a few times but I never said her name." I told her in my 'as a matter of fact' voice. I learned it from Rachel.

"Daddy, look! Mama Mia is gonna be on Broadway again! Some lady named Rachel Berry is playing Sophie!" Sophia ran up to me with her arms wide open. "Can we go?"

"What?" I looked at the flyer. Oh. My. God.

"Now's your chance." My mom whispered to me.

"Um…Sophia I need to tell you something." I waved for my mom to exit. "You know how I've never told you your middle name?"

"Um…yeah," she stuttered.

"It's Rachel."

"Okay. What does that have to do with anything?" She was so confused, but I wasn't.

"Rachel Berry is your mother."

"Mom, we need to leave, now!" I ran to my mom to tell her about New York. "We need to go to New York, NOW!"

"Finn, do you think that's necessary?" My mother asked me, knowing what was happening.

"Mom, I have been looking for her for six years! I need her again! All I need is a few days to talk to her. I miss her so much! If not to win her back, then for closure! Please?" I begged. I felt like a kid again.

"Fine, but only because I loved her, too, and Sophia needs to meet her, She smiled at Sophia. "We're going to Broadway!"

On the plane to New York, Sophia asked me all of the questions I had been avoiding for as long as she knew what I was saying. "What does she look like?"

"She had dark hair, exactly like yours, she wore sweaters and plaid skirts and knee socks. After a while she decided she needed to dress more mature so she started wearing nice, knee length dresses. She had the most amazing brown eyes. When I looked her in the eye, I was transformed into another world. Sometimes when we were talking, I would pause for a few seconds and she laughed because she knew I loved her eyes. Her hair was really soft. I liked to just run my fingers through it. Her lips always smelled like strawberries. She tasted like raspberries. She always told me I tasted like grease in high school because I worked at a tire shop. At night she always sang me a love song. My favorite was the time she sang 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. Afterwards she always said 'I will always love you more than anything' and I would say 'I just can't stop loving you'. Then she would crawl up next to me and I would hold her so tight in my arms. I would kiss her lips for hours until I fell asleep." I stopped. I could've talked about her all day.

"What was her voice like?'

"Her voice was beautiful, just like her. She always wanted to be on Broadway." I couldn't go on talking about that situation.

"Why did she leave us?" With that question a tear fell down my cheek.

_I am reminded every day that I'm not a star, that I'm stuck living in this stupid town! I remember you saying at our wedding that you would do whatever it takes to keep me happy and keep me your wife! You said you wanted me to achieve my goals! You said you would do anything to help me become the star that I've always been bound to be! I'm past that! It's been eight years since we got married!_

_I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, my body would still be great and I wouldn't have had a family to provide for!_

_You ruined my career!_

_We might find a place together someday, but not today._

_Goodbye Finn._

I felt my eyes explode with water. The last thing she ever said to him was _Goodbye Finn_. God. I felt Sophia staring at me. I tried to avoid answering her question. "She looks like you."

"I don't have a mommy now. Did she have a reason?" She looked sad.

"Um…you know how you…you want to be an actress?" I sighed and continued looking straight forward. "Well she did, too. And I helped her, to you know, make it. She didn't think I did so she left me."

"Why did she leave me?"

"It had nothing to do with you." I lied. I knew it had something to do with having a baby, but it was my fault, not Sophia's. I got my wife pregnant when I shouldn't have.

"Where did she go?"

"I guess she's here now." I stood up and left the plane once it stopped. We brought our stuff to the nearest hotel we could find. The first showing of Mama Mia was that night. I was nervous. We walked into the theater just as the show began. When the first song came on, I heard Rachel's voice filling the room. I saw her brunette hair sparkling and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I had this temptation to run up onstage and hug her. Her voice sounded amazing and rehearsed. Her acting was believable and realistic.

_I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream_

I couldn't stand seeing her. I couldn't stand hearing her voice. I needed to leave. _Hold it together, Finn._

_I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream_

She was even more talented than high school Rachel Berry. Time passed as the show reached its middle. She was magnificent. The hardest part was at the end.

_Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past  
Now I've just made it  
I found you at last  
So come on  
Now let's try it  
I love you  
Can't deny it  
'Cause it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

I stood up and held Sophia's hand as we walked outside to where the cast was greeting the audience. This was it. My chance to talk to her. "Hi! The show was amazing! Nice job, Sophie!" Sophia ran up to Rachel.

"Thank you sweetie, but my name is Rachel. What's your name?" She smiled at Sophia.

"Hi Rachel! My name is Sophia! My daddy is over there! I'll go get him!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Rachel. Oh man.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hi! What's your…FINN?" She sounded shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you on a brochure in Florida. You shouldn't have advertised nationally." I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Ok, well why did you come?" She didn't even glance at Sophia.

"Why did I come? I've been looking for you for six years! I saw you in the paper so I came so I could see you! You were my wife six years ago and legally you still are!" I looked at Sophia. I couldn't stand looking at Rachel.

"Well…how are you?" She tried to smile.

"Lonely."

"Me too."

"The difference is I didn't leave you. You left me and your two year old daughter." I could tell I made her feel guilty.

"What do you want?" She was irritated.

"Hey Rachel, who's this?" A lady with red hair ran up to her.

"Um…hi Katie…this is just…an old friend." She sighed and the girl (Kate) walked away. "Can we catch up…over dinner?"

"Sure. My mom is here, too. Can it just be the two of us, though?" I wanted to be alone when I lost it.

"Fine."

"I missed you." Rachel took a bite of her salad.

"I'm sure I missed you a heck of a lot more than you missed me." I tried to sound rude. "Sophia didn't know you existed because I tried to avoid talking about you."

"I still love you. I was just mad." I felt like she was begging for something.

"I love you, too. I love you a lot. In fact I probably love you more than anything." I still couldn't look at her.

"What are you hoping for here?" She looked at my eyes and smiled.

"I think I want to have you, again." I told her honestly. "I'm afraid you won't let me."

"I want you again." She laughed and leaned in close to me. I felt like I was shivering and trembling as she moved her lips so they were close to mine. I couldn't move as she wrapped her lips around my bottom lip. I let her stand there for a few seconds until she pulled away. "Do you want to take a walk? I can show you my apartment." We left and she brought me to her small apartment. It was nice, but a little girly.

She led me into her bathroom. "I love the pink…" I stopped. I was still nervous and scared to talk to her. It didn't feel like 'endless love' anymore. It felt like 'we are never ever getting back together' or 'since you been gone I can breathe for the first time'.

"Thanks. This is my bedroom. It's a little small but I like it since it's only me. I have a few pictures on that wall. They're really old though." She pointed to the photos hanging on the wall. There was one of me and one of Sophia and one of Rachel and me.

"Is that from the beach?" I saw myself carrying her as she laughed in my arms. "That was a really nice day."

"It was." She turned to the nightstand and opened the drawer. There was a stack of old family photos with one of me on top. It was wrinkly and, yes, it had a lipstick mark on it. Rachel was still in love with me and she wasn't afraid to show it. A smirk spread across my face as a dirty thought crossed my mind.

"So…" I walked over to her. "Let's talk."

"Okay…" She had what I call the 'nervous Rachel Berry fake smile' on her adorable and beautiful face. I reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"How'd you get to New York?" We were only about three inches apart. I could breathe her air and it felt amazing.

"My dads bought me a one-way ticket here. I got a job and some money. After two years I bought this apartment. I got an audition for a secondary role on Broadway. A few months ago I got this part in Mama Mia and that's where I am now." She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers because I couldn't resist anymore. God Rachel Berry's eyes…

I decided to try something. "Sophia missed you. She used to cry when she saw her friend's with their moms. I missed you a lot more though because I knew you and loved you. I still love you, more than I've ever loved you. I still feel that tether tied between us like Sue said at that funeral for her sister. We have a special connection, Rachel. You are so perfect and beautiful." I stroked my hand against her cheek. She shivered.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too." I smiled as well.

"You know you can kiss me," She grinned again, "if you want to."

"I want to." I leaned in and wrapped my lips around her top lip and she did the same with my bottom lip. I sat down on her bed and she straddled my waist. I kissed her neck and she hung her head back. A tear fell from my eyes and it dropped on her neck. She slowly moved her head up and kissed a few tears off of my face. I felt her gradually pushing me into a laying position on the soft, queen-sized bed. Her lips caressed my chest and I felt myself quiver. I needed her right then and I knew it. As a way of asking her if I was going too far, I kissed her lips and moved my hands to the back of her dress. She pulled away gently and nodded, so I began unbuttoning her dress. She slipped off my shirt the same way she used to. I couldn't believe this was actually about to happen. She kissed my nose and I slid her dress down her delicate back. In the process, she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. Soon, I was in just a white t-shirt and my boxers and she was in her bra and underwear, kissing each other confidentially. He tongue swept the inside of my mouth. We stayed there, on the side of her bed doing this for a few minutes but then she surprised me and pulled at my boxers which I allowed her to take off along with my white t-shirt. I unbuckled her bra and slipped it off her arms as she took her underwear off. We moved up to the pillows on the bed and moved underneath the sheets. She felt so amazing and warm and I knew in that moment, this had been worth waiting six years for.

**Hey! I really like how this chapter turned out! I hope you do, too! This isn't the end. I have more ideas for the next chapter. Yes, Finchel will have a happy ending but it will take a while to get there. Like in most relationships, it takes a while to get back to the way things used to be if they haven't been that way for six years. Thank you for reading! I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: What Happens Now?

Chapter 3- What Happens Now?

We lied there in Rachel's bed, staring at each other, for five minutes and would have for longer if my phone wouldn't have interrupted us. Neither of us were tired. We were just satisfied and happy. I answered my phone without ever leaving her eyes. "Hello?" I sounded calm and relaxed.

"Finn, where are you? Sophia won't go to sleep and you've been gone for four hours! You need to come back to the hotel!" My mom yelled into the phone. That ruined the mood.

"Would you mind if I slept over at Rachel's place tonight?" I begged. I should've just _told _her I was sleeping at Rachel's house.

"Finn, you can't solve all of the problems in your relationship by sleeping with her!" I hate my mom sometimes.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, mom. I'm 30 years old; I don't need your permission to sleep with my wife!" I sounded crazy to Rachel, who was laughing at me.

"Finn, your daughter wants you to come back." I still hate her. UGH!

"Can I talk to her for a second?" I saw Rachel get out of bed and put her robe on. Darn.

"Hi daddy, when will you be home?" Sophia yawned and giggled.

"I don't know sweetie, but your mommy and me have a lot to talk about so it might be a while. How about you go to sleep, and I'll be there when you wake up tomorrow morning?" I stared at Rachel as she crawled in to the bed next to me and I kissed her forehead.

"I want you to come home now, daddy! Please!" She pleaded. Rachel kissed me all over the place and I couldn't help but moan a little bit. "What's wrong? Why are you groaning?"

"Sweetie, I have to go, okay? I'll be there when you wake up tomorrow, okay? I promise. Rachel is letting me sleepover at her apartment so I don't have to drive back to the hotel. I love you, Soph."

"I love you too daddy." She giggled and hung up as I flipped over onto Rachel.

"That was really fun!" She laughed and kissed my lips.

"I missed that!" I kissed her passionately. "I wish we could stay here forever!"

"Me too," She let her tongue fight with mine in her mouth. "How are we gonna stop?"

"We'll stop when we've made up six years."

"Good morning, sleepy!" Rachel woke me up with millions of kisses. "You need to be at your hotel for Sophia!"

"I don't wanna leave." I complained. She got out of bed and searched the room for my clothes. She found my pants and shirt and threw them at me. "Will you come back with me?"

"Yes."

When we got back to the hotel, my mom gave me a speech on why I shouldn't have slept with Rachel and why I am being an idiot. I ignored the whole thing and just watched Rachel play dolls with Sophia.

"This one looks like you so I'm gonna name her Rachel!" Sophia danced around the room laughing with Rachel. "How about we do Mama Mia with them?"

"That sounds like lots of fun." Rachel laughed and grabbed another doll. "_Mama Mia, here I go again!_"

"_My my, how can I resist ya!_" Sophia sang along.

"_Mama Mia, now I really know, my my, I should not have let you go!_" Rachel picked Sophia up and spun her around. She looked so happy with her. When my mom finished lecturing me, I walked over to them and began singing a Mama Mia song. Rachel caught on and began performing the scene from the play.

Finn:

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now_ _every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking_ _was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you..._

Rachel:

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip _my pride  
I beg you dear..._

Finn, Rachel, Carole, and Sophia:

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Rachel and Carole:

_I've had a few little love affairs  
they didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
it makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

Rachel and Finn:

_'cause everything is new  
and everything is you  
and all I've learned has overturned  
what can I do..._

Finn, Rachel, Sophia, and Carole:

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love_ _on me_

I laughed and hugged Rachel. "That was really fun!"

"I know! I love that song!" Rachel laughed and hugged Sophia. "What now?"

"I think we should go do something fun! Rachel?" I smiled at her and she nodded.

"We should go to Central Park! It has a lot of fun stuff for Sophia there and I'm guessing all of us will have a good time there!" She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" I was super excited to spend the whole day with the love of my life.

Once we got to Central Park, Sophia really wanted to go to the carousal. Rachel paid for her and walked back by me. "So, are you two back together now, or what?" Carole asked us. I looked at Rachel.

"I don't know I mean I live here and you live in Ohio…" She sighed. Oh yeah…Ohio.

"I guess we need more time to talk." I grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it. "All I know is our love for each other has grown over the years and we can't pretend nothing ever happened.

"Right," Rachel agreed and watched Sophia.

"Well I think you guys need to talk it out. How about I take Sophia to the little zoo over there and you guys walk and talk about this." Carole walked away and told Sophia the plan.

"Okay…well…I guess we need to talk." I smiled nervously. _Here it comes. _

"Okay. I love you and I don't want you to just leave and forget again. I don't want to leave New York because now I have a job here and friends." She sighed. We started walking.

"Well I love you too and I don't want you to forget again but I don't want to drop everything in Ohio and move to New York." I kissed her cheek. "What should we do?"

"Well…I want to be with you. I don't want to leave. Broadway is my home!" She didn't ever look at me.

"I thought I was your home."

"You were until I came here. I left for a reason, you know. I left to achieve my dreams." She stopped walking and looked at me.

"You are my dream." I replied.

"Okay…well then wouldn't you do anything to achieve that dream?" She stared at me.

"Yes, of course, but I don't want Sophia to go through that. She has friends back home. Screw that, I have friends at home. My mom lives in Ohio…your dads live in Ohio! You could see them more!" I tried to persuade her.

"Look, Finn, I left you because you weren't supporting my dreams! You're basically standing here making the exact same mistake you made six years ago!" At that moment I felt a strange feeling of anger, anger towards Rachel.

"If you think you can come back into my life, and my daughter's life, and make us move halfway across the country just so _you _can be a star, I'm just gonna say that's the most selfish thing you've ever done. I have been so mad at you for leaving me for six years and now you think I'm still not supporting you? It's not my fault you left, okay? It's yours! You were being selfish and ignorant and you were lost in your ambition that you promised would never get in the way of our relationship! I wanted you to be famous! I supported you all throughout high school and throughout our marriage! I don't understand you, Rach. One second you're all over me and the next your telling me I don't support you! I don't know what you want me to do. I don't want to move Sophia here. She doesn't want to ever leave her friends. I want you to move back to Ohio. I swear I will pay for every flight you have to take to come to New York for auditions and performances. I will get a better job so I can afford that. But I'm not moving my daughter 600 miles." I raise my voice then let it lower again. This is happening again.

"Finn…I just…I don't know if I should believe you. I love New York and its amazing living here! This city is beautiful. I wasn't to live here! I like it and I'm used to it." She sat on a bench nearby and I followed her.

"So you're used to a place you've lived in for six years, but you don't want to live in a place you lived in for 24 years because you're not _used _to it? That makes no sense," I say angrily.

"I know. I sacrificed a lot when I married you. I loved you and that was all that mattered. It was the same for you, right? And that made sense?" She looked at me and I nodded. "Right. So if something as crazy as marriage makes sense, so should wanting to stay living in New York."

"Then I guess we aren't married anymore." I sighed. She laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed it. "I'm not as immature as I was six years ago. I can handle a lot more. I'm smarter. I know this isn't what I want, and it's not what you want, but it's the only smart decision."

"I can't believe this. I thought I finally had you back but you slipped through my fingers again. If this is what you think is a smart decision, then I guess you _haven't_ matured at all." She stood up and so did I. Her lips kissed mine softly, it was the 'Rachel Berry goodbye kiss' again. "Goodbye Finn."

With that she began crying and walked away, her hair blowing in the wind. She was gone. I lost her again. Right before she turned the corner of the path she looked back at me. I had one last chance to keep her. I turned around and walked toward my mom and Sophia, crying but trying not to.

"Finn, what's happening?" My mom asked me.

"Mom, I want to go home. We need to get out of this city. I can't stand being here anymore," I cried.

"Is Rachel moving back to Lima?" She was puzzled. I felt empty.

"I guess not."

**Rachel's POV**

I walked down the path and couldn't stop crying. It was truly over now. Finn was gone. Sophia was gone. I had to go home and change into my costume for Mama Mia because I had another performance that night. I entered my bedroom and looked at Finn's picture on the wall. I took it down and threw it at the wall. Maybe I was being unreasonable. I didn't care. I'm 30 years old; I can do what I want.

My best friend Kate met me backstage. She was five years older than me and was playing Donna in Mama Mia. "Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Hey. I'm just…ugh. Having a bad week, that's all." I sat on a fold up chair and rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" She knew me so well.

"I'll fill you in later. We're on in ten minutes." I finished my makeup and began act one.

The play went by quickly. Soon we got to the scene when Donna is helping Sophie get ready for the wedding and Kate began singing the saddest song in the whole play, the song that meant a lot to me after what I said to Finn.

_Schoolbag in hand She leaves home in the early morning _

_Waving goodbye With an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness and I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever and without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter that funny little girl_

I cry a little as Kate straightens out my dress.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute the feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time Do I really see what's in her mind each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Sophia was growing up and I missed the first eight years of her life. I will miss the rest.

_Sleep in our eyes her and me at the breakfast table barely awake_

_I let precious time go by then when she's gone_

_There's that odd melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_Well some of that we did but most we didn't and why I just don't know_

I zoned out as Kate reached the chorus again. She sounded great. I wanted to look into the audience and see Sophia or Finn smiling at me.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute the feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time Do I really see what's in her mind each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing Slipping through my fingers all the time_

I sighed as I realized I needed to begin singing with my friend.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers –_

I stop and Kate continues, finishing the song. I need to find Finn. I need him. I need to be his wife. I need to apologize before it's too late.

_Schoolbag in hand_

_She leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

The curtain goes down and Kate hugs me. "You were great." I told her. She told me the same thing and we got ready for the next scene. I ran to the director. "I need to leave."

"Rachel, you can't leave! Just finish the show! Only four more songs, then curtain-call, okay? Kate is starting 'The Winner Takes it All' right now. Hold it together." The director freaked out.

"It's a family emergency." I made an excuse.

"Rachel, your dads live in Ohio and you aren't married and you don't have kids!" He said sternly.

"I was lying. I have a husband and a daughter that I left six years ago. They are here but they are leaving and I need to find them!" I shouted. The cast all looked at me and I could tell Kate and the man playing Sam heard me.

"Fine. Go. I'll have your understudy take your place." I thanked him and ran to grab my bag. I sprinted out to the street and called for a taxi. The driver took me to the hotel Finn was staying at and I paid him kindly but quickly.

"Hello, did the people from room 11C check out yet?" I rushed back to call another taxi when the lady told me they did. I was driven to the airport where I ran inside as fast as I could.

**Hi! Thank you for your reviews! I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I will try to make it as long as I can but you can clearly see it's coming to an end :) I like reading your reviews so please let me know what you think should happen. I won't post chapter 4 unless I get at least 2 positive comments and 1 suggestion or opinion. **


	4. Chapter 4: Ohio

**Chapter 4- Ohio**

**Finn's POV**

It was 6:45 and my family was on a plane back to Ohio. It was like nothing ever happened in New York. I was gonna forget about Rachel if it was the last thing I did. I couldn't think about her anymore. "Daddy, when we get back home, can I have a play date with Kaya?" Sophia acted like nothing was wrong, and nothing was.

"Um…yeah sure," I wished I could say 'ask your mom' like all of the other dads do.

"Finn, are you okay?" My mom asked me, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine. I've gone through this before. I can do it again." I sounded rude. "Can we please just not talk about it?"

"Finn, you're gonna need to talk about it eventually. Why not start now?" My mom suggested.

"I guess I just feel like I finally found her and I finally had the girl that I loved in my arms but she slipped away again."

"That's why you shouldn't have slept with her. You wouldn't be so heartbroken if you…" I interrupted my mother.

"I slept with her because I loved her! The moment couldn't have been any more perfect! I'm sorry if I disappointed you somehow by doing what I wanted! It felt right and amazing! She is perfect and beautiful and it sort of just happened! So stop pretending that everything would be okay if that hadn't happened because guess what? Everything would be so much worst!" I raised my voice and a few people looked at us.

"What do mean by you slept with her daddy?" Sophia asked. Not the time.

"I slept over at Rachel's apartment, that's all, sweetie." I cleared the air. "I need to use the bathroom."

I walked to the back of the plane and shut the door. I didn't want them to see me cry. I looked in the mirror. What did I ever do to her to make her leave me? I've never said anything rude to her unless it was a joke. I complemented her, praised her, supported her…

My thoughts raced through my head as I cried into the mirror. Why did I let myself fall for her again? Why did I believe when she said she loved me? Why couldn't I let go? She was special that's why. She was amazing and perfect and inspiring and beautiful and I loved her. I've loved her my entire life. I'll love her for the rest of my life. I won't give up on us.

**Rachel's POV**

The loud speaker blared through the airport. "The flight to Columbus, Ohio is leaving in three minutes!"

I collapsed into a seat. I didn't have a ticket and I wasn't through security yet so I had no hope in getting on that plane. It was hopeless. I was stuck in New York and I would be forever. "Excuse me?" I asked the lady at the information desk. "Are there any more flights to Columbus today?"

"I'm sorry miss, but the last one just left." She answered my question.

"Any flights to anywhere else in Ohio?" I questioned.

"Let me check…" She looked at her computer and nodded. "There's one to Cincinnati at 7:30. That gives you 45 minutes. Would you like to purchase a ticket?"

"Yes. How long is it to drive from Cincinnati to Lima?" I knew it would be over two hours.

"Approximately two hours and six minutes." She informed me. "The flight time will be an hour and 38 minutes. That adds up to…" She paused for calculations. "Three hours and 48 minutes after 7:30 and it's 6:50 so…you will be in Lima by 11:18, approximately."

"That's really late. He'll be asleep by then. We stayed up really late last night." I mumbled to myself. She didn't know who _he _was. "Sure. I'll buy a ticket."

**Finn's POV**

We stepped off the plane and walked to baggage claim. Sophia was hanging on my back. I hadn't talked to my mom for the entire plane ride after that fight. She thought I shouldn't have slept with Rachel. I didn't care what _she _thought. Rachel was my wife and I could sleep with her if I wanted to! My mom didn't understand how men's minds worked: When we love a woman, we give her everything, we take them on amazing dates, **we sleep with them**, we tell them how beautiful they are, we marry them, and we have children with them. That's how men work! Whatever. She doesn't need to understand me just because I'm her son. I love Rachel and if she can't understand that then too bad! I reached into m pocket to pull out some money for Subway at the airport but instead I found a picture of Sophia and Rachel paper clipped to a note that said: Finn- I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you. I wanted to be a part of Sophia's life but I don't deserve to anymore. I'm sorry baby. –Rachel. I sighed. I cried a little inside. _Goodbye Finn._ I. Am. In. Misery. She wrote me a note when she woke up before me and put it in my pants pocket. She was planning on not staying with me after that! That just made me so much more mad! How could she do that to me? She led me on to think she might actually love me! I'm such an idiot. I should've never trusted her.

**Rachel's POV**

I boarded the plane with my head held high. I was going to get my husband back and I wouldn't stop until I was holding my daughter in my arms and kissing my husband for hours straight until we both fell asleep! Throughout the long ride I kept thinking about Finn and Sophia and I got nervous. What was I gonna do when I got there? I couldn't just say 'I changed my mind, I want to stay together'! That would sound stupid. Suddenly, the perfect words came to my mind. I knew then that he would say the exact same thing back to me. We loved each other; we were just scared. I smiled.

"Hello, I'm Aria Winter. What's your name?" The girl next to me looked at me in a friendly way.

"I'm Rachel Ber…Rachel Hudson." I answered. She shook my hand.

"Why are you going to Ohio?" Aria asked. I paused.

"I…I…my husband…I left my husband six years ago and we had a two year-old daughter at the time. They came here because they um…they found me I guess you could say. My husband and I kind of reconnected but it didn't really work out because I live in New York and he lives in Ohio. I realized I made a mistake so I'm going to see him." I explained in the shortest way possible. "What about you?"

"My grandparents live in Lima, Ohio and my grandma is very sick so I'm staying with them for a while."

"No way, my husband lives in Lima, too! I grew up there!" I laughed.

"That's so cool! Did you go to McKinley?" She felt the connection, too.

"Yes, I graduated from there in 2000!" I stated, confidently.

"I graduated from there in 2002! Were you by any chance in the glee club?" Aria hoped I wouldn't think she was a dork for being in glee.

"Yeah, that's where I met Finn!" I said excitedly.

"Wait a second…Finn? You're married to Finn Hudson? Oh my God! It's all coming back to me now! You won class couple! I had a huge crush on him freshman year!" She had a crush on my husband. Awkward.

"He's a real…romantic. I love him." I giggled. This was fun.

"Attention all passengers: We will be landing in 15 minutes! Buckle your seat belts and put all electronics away." The flight attendant announced.

"Well good luck with Finn, Rachel!" Aria gave me a hopeful look and I thanked her. I was glad I had that conversation with her.

The plane landed and I ran to the exit. I needed to leave at that moment if I was going to have any chance of seeing Finn tonight. I called a cab and he drove me to Lima. I fell asleep during the ride but he woke me up to ask me the address. I realized I didn't know where Finn and Sophia lived so I gave him Carole and Burt's address. When we arrived there I paid him a lot of money and he drove away. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. It was pitch black outside. There were no lights near besides the living room light of Burt and Carole's home. I nervously knocked on the door and I was very surprised to see who answered.

**Hi! I'm sorry this chapter was a little short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger! Who do you think answered the door? Let me know what you think! I always appreciate reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5: Where is He?

**Chapter 5- Where is he?**

**Rachel's POV**

The boy standing in front of me had light brown hair with hazel eyes and pale skin. The boy had a confused look on his face as he did not know anything about Finn's experience in New York. He still thought Finn was in Disney. "Rachel?" Did he seriously still recognize me?

"Hi Kurt…" I greeted. "Is Finn here?"

"No…he's in Disney with Sophia and his mom for spring break. What are you doing here?" Kurt was shocked to see my disappointed face. I wanted Finn not Kurt! I briefly explained the entire situation and everything that happened in New York and why I needed to talk to Finn. He understood completely and let me sleep there overnight. I woke up at 5:30 the next morning too excited to sleep. I knew Finn wasn't in Disney again so I got his address from Kurt. I found out that Blaine and Kurt were visiting Burt for spring break. Blaine and Brittany had a baby together so now Brittany and Santana and Kurt and Blaine are like family to each other since they have a daughter together named Saya (Santana picked a Latino name).

I woke up and walked downstairs onto the porch. The sun hadn't risen. It was beautiful. I thought about all of the times Finn told me I was beautiful or amazing or sexy. It slipped out of his mouth on accident sometimes. He was the perfect one. His flaws made him perfect. I smiled and walked inside. My navy lace dress blew in the wind with my dark hair as I shut the door. I was going to Finn's house today.

Once I said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, I borrowed Burt's truck and drove to Finn and Sophia's house. I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. My feet pulled me to the door and I knocked. Finn's face was nervous and surprised. He obviously was unable to talk.

"What are you…"

"Don't speak." I interrupted. "I need to talk."

"Okay." He mumbled.

"This is really hard…" I started. "But I love you. I was singing Slipping Through My Fingers with my friend Kate for the show last night and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I need you, Finn. I was doing fine until you found me and then I realized how much I was missing. I'm forever yours, faithfully, Finn Hudson."

"I don't know what to say…"

"I want to move back here, to Ohio. I want to live my dream. Not my Broadway dream, but my family dream. In high school, I never thought anybody would love me. I thought Broadway was where I needed to be. One day you made me mad and I just panicked. I thought I would come back but I was too scared you'd hate me. I want to stay married to you and I want to be a part of Sophia's life. It's never gonna be perfect and I'm never gonna be her mom, but I would love for her to love me. I've been waiting for something to motivate me to find you and Sophia but then Broadway happened. I felt really alone and lost when I got to New York. I regretted so much. I'm so sorry I said what I said in Central Park. I made a mistake. Will you please forgive me?" I said as romantically as I could. "Please?"

"I…Is…can…are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?" He looked down.

"No Finn, it's not. It's the honest truth. I love you." I took a breath and he smiled. He seriously smiled. I stood there mirroring him with a small smile. At that moment he pulled me close and kissed me with all of his heart. I let myself kiss back gently but passionately. He smiled against my lips.

"I love you so much right now." He continued kissing me and I continued kissing him. I realized I would do anything to be with him. I needed to be in his arms. I heard a soft voice appear behind Finn and I pulled away laughing.

"Daddy…who's at the door?" Sophia giggled.

"It's me sweetie, I'm back." I smiled and Finn pulled me into his arms.

"Awesome!" She ran to me and hugged me. Finn joined in and kissed my cheek. We were truly one happy family. I knew it would never be the same. I missed six years of her life, and his. But I knew I would be in the next 10 years of her life for sure and the rest of his. I knew we would be happy all together. I also knew it would take us a long time to get used to being together again but I was ready for that. Sophia giggled and pulled away from my hug. "I finally have a mommy!"

"And I finally have a wife." Finn put his arm around me and I smiled. I loved him and he loved me.

"And I finally have somebody to love again." I beamed.

It took me the rest of spring break to move in with them and nothing exciting happened besides Finn always trying to kissing me and Sophia pretending to be grossed out. I felt whole again.

On the night I finished moving in, I walked into Sophia's bedroom. It was 9:45. I saw her lying in bed and walked over to her. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight baby." I smiled at my daughter. _MY_ daughter!

"Mommy," She began. "Can you sing to me?"

How could I refuse to sing to my daughter? "Okay sweetie."

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

I chose this song because it's the first song I heard my mother's voice in. Sophia's young voice followed mine.

_Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted…_

I looked at her face and wondered if she looked anything like me. I could see Finn's face in hers. Her smile was that same crooked grin that Finn had. It was adorable. I continued the song and she echoed me.

_But the tigers come at night (but the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart (as they tear your hope apart)  
As they turn your dream to shame_

She sang the next part and I started to tear up. I heard Finn walk to the door.

_And still I dream she'll come to me  
that we will live the years together  
but there are dreams that cannot be  
and there are storms we cannot weather_

I sang the last part but she joined me for the very last line.

_I had a dream my life would be  
so different from this hell I'm living  
so different now from what it seemed  
now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

I smiled. "You're gonna be on Broadway one day. I know it." She giggled and I stood up as she drifted off to sleep.

"I don't know how you and I made such a perfect baby." I told Finn as we walked back to his…scratch that…our room.

"I'm so glad I can finally say that to somebody." He kissed my head. "Let's go to bed now."

"Okay." I smiled and crawled into his warm bed. He crawled in next to me and wrapped me in his arms. I cuddled close to him and he warmed my entire body. "I love you."

"I'll love you forever and for always."

**Hey! I originally thought this is how I would end the story but then I decided to write another chapter! Next chapter: Surprising things will happen that you may not expect, Sophia has a friend over and her mother is not who Finn and Rachel were expecting, and Rachel visits WMHS! I'm really excited about the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought and what you think the surprising thing is! I love reading your guesses so please comment what you think will happen!**


	6. Chapter 6: Settled in 2 Weeks Later

**Hey! I just wanna say thanks to everyone that reviewed especially tricia3. I thought your suggestion was really helpful so I might add that in later.**

**Chapter 6: Settled in 2 Weeks Later**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up to the sound of little footsteps in the room. My eyes popped open and I saw Sophia standing right in front of me. It took me a while to say something. "Sweetie, why are you awake so early? It's only 7:30."

"I have school in an hour. Spring break is over. Daddy forgot to set his alarm." Sophia pointed to her father whose arms were protectively wrapped around me so tight I couldn't move.

"I'll wake your daddy up. Go get dressed. I'll make you breakfast in a minute." I whispered. She nodded and ran out. I slowly slipped out of Finn's arms and flipped over on top of him. I planted little kisses all over his face, neck, and chest. His eyes flickered open and I kissed his lips. We were both smiling. "Sophia needs to go to school." I sighed and continued kissing him. His phone suddenly rang and he moaned before answering it. I could only hear one end of the conversation.

"Hello?" He answered. I continued kissing him everywhere. "I don't know. We're going through lots of family changes right now. My wife and I just got back together and Sophia doesn't really talk about it." He paused and I looked up at him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sophia's friend's mom wants to know if Sophia can come over."

"Let her. We have lots of Finchel time to make up for still!" I laughed and he nodded.

"Yeah, actually that would be perfect. My wife and I have some…things we need to do that we can't do when Sophia's here." He waited for her answer again. "Sophia was really hoping to go to Kaya's. I'm a little busy with my wife, too." I kissed his lips and he just lied there. He moaned a little bit a few times. He paused and looked at me. "Rach, would it be okay if Kaya came over here? We can still try to get our stuff done. We just need to stay away from Sophia and Kaya."

"Fine, but I want you to give me extra time then when we're done," I giggled and he kissed my nose.

"I love you so much!" He took a breath and told Kaya's mom it was okay if she came over. "Alright, see you then. Bye."

"So she's coming here?" I sighed. "Great."

"I've never met her mom but Sophia told me Kaya's parents are divorced. Sophia and Kaya were trying to set us up together. I'm so glad that didn't work out. Especially because I don't even know her name or what she looks like…I don't even know Kaya's last name. I think it starts with a C but I'm not sure." He kissed my lips and I smiled. We decided we had to get up and then Finn remembered he had to work. Boo. He worked at Sophia's school as the P.E. and music teacher. I decided to go to work with him and try to help with music. The first ten minute of the school day were a mess. I helped Finn teach his first music class and everybody wanted me to sing. Finn stopped me and suggested I help pick songs for the spring concert.

"Alright…what is the theme?" I asked Finn.

He smiled and said, "Believe." I laughed. Believe…Don't Stop Believin'!

"Don't Stop Believing!" I suggested and Finn nodded. Some kid asked what that song was and Finn and I played it for them on my phone. That was an amazing day. We got home and Kaya and Sophia were running around gossiping. I found Finn sitting on the couch and I walked over and sat on his lap. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, just a stressful day," He said kissing my cheek. "The principal said the kids all enjoyed having you there today."

"It was a one-time thing. I'm terrible with kids."

"You're great with Sophia." He encouraged me with his sweet voice.

"Well she's adorable and she looks like the love of my life! How could I be rude to such a cute face?" I laughed as Sophia walked into the living room with Kaya.

"Mom, this is Kaya. She is my absolute best friend ever!" Sophia nudged Kaya and she waved. Kaya said hello and referred to me as _Mrs. Hudson_. It felt great to be called that.

"Hi Kaya, you can call me Rachel." I showed a friendly smile and she nodded and ran off to play with Sophia.

"How about you start to make up that Finchel time for me now?" Finn gave me his traditional Finn Hudson smirk and I couldn't resist kissing him.

The next morning I woke up at 5:30 AM with a disgusting taste in my mouth. I felt something coming up my throat so I ran into the bathroom and just as I reached the toilet, my dinner fell into it. I puked for a minute or so which must have woken Finn up because he ran into the bathroom with his worried face on. "What happened?

"Nothing. I'm fine." I got back up and he handed me a Kleenex.

"Do you feel sick?"

"I feel nauseous, like I just got off of a rollercoaster and I'm also dizzy. Let's just go back to sleep." I tried to avoid sickness. I never got sick. I haven't been sick in eight years. The last time I was sick was when I first found out I was pregnant with Sophia.

"Rach let me take your temperature." He got out the thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. "You're normal…"

"Ow!" I felt a weird cramp in my leg. "I had a weird leg cramp. That's it. Let's go to sleep."

"Baby, I think you should go to a doctor. I've only seen you sick twice. The first time was when you had laryngitis and the second was when you were… pregnant with Sophia." He paused. "Do you think you could be…"  
"No…probably not. I couldn't be pregnant. It's too soon. Or at least I think it is…" I started to get worried. Me…pregnant…_AGAIN? _Not possible…or was it?! UGH! "I'm gonna get dressed and go buy a pregnancy test from Walgreens. I'll be home in a little bit."

"Okay…" He was nervous and scared too. What was there to be afraid of? I'm 30 and married! Everything will be okay…right? I'm not gonna be pregnant…I'm not ready to have another baby with Finn. We just got back together! It was just a coincidence. I wasn't going to be pregnant. I was going to take the test and it was going to be negative. I drove to the nearest Walgreens and felt ridiculous buying a pregnancy test. To avoid that a little bit I bought a few candy bars for Sophia and Finn and me. I drove home at least 15 miles over the speed limit. I was nervous. When I got there, Finn was sitting in bed staring at the wall. He was scared too. I walked straight to the bathroom to take the test. It was going to be negative. I wasn't going to be pregnant. Or was I…

I fretfully took the test out of the box and followed the instructions. I was terrified. I took the test carefully and was surprised but proven correct at what I knew it would say deep inside.

**Hey! I really love cliff hangers. I'm sort of stuck. I know what I'm gonna do but I still want ideas. Please comment! Do you think Rachel is pregnant? Who is Kaya's mom? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pregnant Again

**Hey! I just want to say thank you for all the support! It makes me feel really good to read positive reviews! I'm really excited about this story!**

**Chapter 7: Pregnant Again**

Rachel's POV

"Rach, can you let me in?" Finn knocked on the door. I was still in utter shock. I unlocked the door and he saw my stunned appearance. "So…"

"I'm pregnant," I smiled. I was pregnant. I, Rachel Barbra Hudson-Berry, was pregnant with my second child.

"Really?" He had the same display on his face as I did. "How do you feel?"

"Surprised but kind of happy." I told the truth.

"Me too," He stepped forward and hugged me. "That happened fast!"

"Good morning!" Sophia walked into the bathroom. I guess Finn and I were a little loud! "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason sweetie," Finn laughed and I quickly moved the pregnancy test that said 'pregnant' in pink letters.

"I heard that entire conversation, daddy." Sophia giggled. I felt myself blush.

"What do you think is going on?" Finn got nervous.

"I think Rachel is gonna have a baby!" She giggled. "How did that happen?"

"Oh my God," I giggled at Finn as his face flushed red.

"Um…sweetie, go get ready for school!" He avoided her question and she shrugged. As she walked away, Finn smiled and picked me up and spun me around. "I love you!"

"I love you, too! Now get ready for work or you will get fired!" I kissed his cheek and ran to the closet to get dressed. I had a lot of energy for 6:15 in the morning!  
"I can't believe you're pregnant!" He laughed and I looked for my emerald green dress.

"Neither can I," I mumbled. I didn't think it was right that we just got back together and I was already pregnant. It was weird and strange to think about pregnancy right now. I felt myself about to barf again so I ran to the toilet and puked. "Yep, I'm definitely pregnant."

"Are you okay?" Finn walked in to help me.

"I'm fine. You don't need to ask me everytime I puke." I sounded crabby. And that's where the pregnancy mood swings started!

"Sorry…" He caught on. I was VERY moody when I was pregnant with Sophia and it definitely got on Finn's nerves! "Sophia wants to go over to Kaya's house after school and her mom said it's okay if we hang out there for a little while and have a drink or something. Do you want to?"

"Um…yeah sure. Sounds like fun." I agreed.

"Perfect," Finn smiled and kissed my cheek. "Have a good day, baby. I love you!"

"You too. And I love you too!" I kissed his lips and he walked downstairs. I smiled and went into the bathroom to barf again.

**Finn's POV**

I was NOT ready to have another baby and I was DEFINITELY not ready to have one with Rachel! It was already hard to take care of Sophia! How was I going to handle TWO of her?! I guess Rachel and I will figure it out _together_! Now that we're back together she thinks she can just jump right in and be in control of Sophia and me! It's _really _annoying. Sometimes I wish we wouldn't have seen that stupid flyer in Florida. None this would be happening if I wouldn't have went to New York in the first place. Maybe my mom was right. Maybe I shouldn't have slept with her. My excuse: It felt right in that moment! Being an artist is about expressing your true feelings in the moment, no matter what the consequences. Great, now I'm even talking like her! UGH!

"Daddy?" Sophia interrupted me.

"Yeah sweetie?" I answered her.

"Why did you forgive mommy? She made you cry on the airplane." She was confused and I realized my only good reason was because I loved her.

"Because I love her. You don't have to call her mommy if you don't want to. You just met her four weeks ago. That's like calling Kaya's mom your mommy." I looked to the back seat at my frowning daughter. I didn't want to share her with Rachel because that wouldn't be fair! I've been her only parent for six years and I am _not _ready to be the boring, working dad. I want to be _fun_, working dad!

"Good because I don't want to love somebody who hurt you." She said in that 'as a matter of fact' voice. Rachel was rubbing off on her too!

"You don't have to say you love her just because she's your mother. I only tell her that I love her because I do. If I'm mad at my mom I don't say that I love her because I don't necessarily love her in that moment. Do you understand that?" I tried to explain the whole 'love' thing to Sophia.

"Okay. Why do you love her though?"

"Sophia, you can't choose who you fall in love with. I tried as hard as I could sophomore year in high school to love Quinn Fabray but I couldn't because she wasn't Rachel. I fell in love with Rachel at the end of that year and we dated for a long time after that. We got married at the end of senior year and that's just how it happened. You'll know when you meet the person you will love for the rest of your life." I tried to sound smart but I still felt stupid talking about love and stuff.

"Okay." She shrugged and looked out the window. I pulled into the school parking lot. That's when I realized I needed to tell Rachel exactly how I felt about her being back in Lima and controlling my life in every way she can.

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise they will get longer soon. I'm also sorry I haven't updated for a while. I will try to start updating everyday again**J**. Thank you for reading! Please comment your suggestions. I think I know what I'll do for the next chapter but I can always use ideas**J**! **

**-Ali**


	8. Chapter 8: It's A Small World

**Hey! So here's chapter 9! I'd like to thank RandomBunnayy for the ideas and support! ENJOY **J

**Chapter 8: It's A Small World**

**Finn's POV**

After school, I couldn't talk to Rachel about the whole 'controlling my life' thing because we were going over to Sophia's friend Kaya Cooper's house. I had to pick Rachel up from home since she didn't get a job yet. Once we arrived at the Cooper's home, both Rachel and I were _extremely _astonished to find out who Kaya's mother was.

"Hello, I'm Ali, Kaya's mom, and you must be…wait a second…_Finn Hudson_?" Alison (Ali) Cooper realized she was standing in front of me. In high school, Ali was a cheerleader. She was gorgeous with brunette hair and green eyes. She joined glee senior year and began trying to dress and act just like Rachel because she…had a huge crush on me. When I proposed to Rachel, she tried everything to make her hate me. Oh…one more thing…Rachel hated her and was extremely jealous of her.

"_And _Rachel Berry! His _WIFE_!" Rachel enunciated 'wife' and 'and'.

"Right, hi…_Rachel_. How have you guys been?" Ali smiled at me. I wish I would've known Kaya's mom was Alison Cooper before I went to Disney so I could've dated her for a little bit. She was beautiful.

"Fine," I smiled back and Rachel nudged me. I mouthed the word 'what?' to her and she gestured to Ali.

"_I've _been great. Finn, is there a way I could talk to you for a minute, _alone_?" Rachel glared at Ali. All I wanted was for Rachel to put the past behind her and forget everything that happened 12 years ago.

"Sure. Let's go sit in the car for a minute." I saw this as a great chance to bring up the control thing…unless she started yelling at me. We made our way to the car aand as soon as I got in Rachel started screaming.

"How did you not know Ali was Kaya's mom?!"

"I don't know! Sophia never told me! You can't blame me for this!"I yelled back. Ugh. Married life sucks.

"Well what the h*** are we gonna do?!" She squealed. _We?_

"I'm sorry _we? _I'm fine with getting to know Ali again! She was my friend! I never dated her and I never loved her! You can't seriously be worried about losing me to her!" I fough back. Here we were, fighting again. I knew it was just a matter of time…

"That's not why I'm mad! I have hated her my entire life and the only reason why she liked you and wanted to be with you was to make me miserable! She hated me before I even met you!" I couldn't believe she said that.

"So the reason why she went behind your back and tried to get me to go out with her without tgelling you was to make you mad? And I'm not just a nice and attractive person? How would you know she didn't like me? You liked me didn't you? Or was that just some lie for popularity?" Oops. I shouldn't have said that.

"You are such an idiot." She mumbled to herself.

"If you think that then why did you come here? I would've done fine if you wouldn't have came back." I calmed down and so did she.

"So you wish I wouldn't have come? I understand that completely. Let's just continue this conversation later and go back and enjoy a drink with the devil because I need all the alchol I can get." She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Rachel, you're pregnant." I reminded her…and myself. She got an uneasy, sort of nervous, look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." She stood up and began walking. I just satr there. Why did she have that look in her eyes? I knew something was wrong and I also knew I would find out what it was.

After a long conversation about Ali and Kaya and Ali's ex-husband who's aparently dead, Rachel was starting to get irritated and eventually she got a phone call which gave her an excuse to leave the room. She walked into the bathroom and I didn't see her for five minutes.

**Rachel's POV**

"What do you need?" I answered the phone in the bathroom of my high school nemisis's house.

"Hey Rach, why haven't you been at our performances for Mamma Mia? I hate kissing your understudy." The voice of my Sky (Sophie's fiancee in Mamma Mia) blared into my ear.

"I left. I don't live there anymore." I tried to keep it simple. I didn't need Brody Weston knowing about Finn and I.

"Well I haven't seen you since about three weeks ago when you came over and we…"

"Look, Brody, I love somebody else! He is the love of my life and I want to be with him forever. We have a daughter together and she is eight years old. I'm gonna have another baby with Finn and you aren't gonna stop me!" I interupted him as he brought up that night. It was before we performed that night that Finn left and went back to Lima after our conversation in the park.

"Wait a second…you're pregnant?" God I shouldn't have told him that.

"Yes…I'm pregnant." I sighed.

"Did you ever think that could be with me?" He amused me by saying that and I felt sick.

"It's not. And even if it is, I'm having this baby with Finn, not you. You were a huge jerk to me and I regret everything I ever did with you." It hurt to say but I hated Brody and I didn't want to be with him. I was scared out of my mind when Finn knocked on the door.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked me. He's so sweet.

"I'm fine. Just a friend from New York on the phone. I'll be out in a minute." I sighed. He did too as his footsteps moved back into the kitchen to Ali.

"Listen to me! I never want to talk to you again so don't call me! If I want to talk to you I'll call you! Bye." I hung up just in time to puke into the toilet. I guaranty you it wasn't because I was pregnant. It was because Brody was a huge jerk and I might be pregnant with him instead of my husband.

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading! I really like this story! That part with Brody was RandomBunnayy's idea and I just made it more me! Let me know what you think! Please review or private message me!**

**~Ali**


	9. Chapter 9: Same Old Finchel

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with my story War Wife. I just want to say thanks again to RandomBunnayy and noro because they both helped a lot and inspired me to write more! Thanks!**

**Chapter 9- Same Old Finchel**

**Rachel's POV**

I was so scared. My relationship with Finn was hanging by a two threads and those threads were my baby that I'm pregnant with and Sophia. I knew all I had to do to ruin Finchel forever was tell him about Brody. I couldn't do that. But he'll find out eventually, won't he? I'm so scared of losing him. The only way to keep this working is to avoid talking to him about New York and everything baby related. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Ugh. Morning sickness sucks.

"Rachel, come here!" Finn yelled up the stairs and I told him to give me a second. After I puked, I walked down the large steps that led to my husband.

"What do you need?" I asked. He was supposed to be at work.

"I'm taking the day off for your doctor's appointment, remember?" He informed me and I looked shocked, I could tell.

"Oh yeah…" I stuttered. "Just go to work. I'll go alone."

"I was kind of looking forward to being there." He told me and I just stood there like an idiot. "You're not faking this like Terri Schuster, right?"

"No! I just think it'd be best if you went to work. I'm fine. Just go. I love you!" I kissed his cheek and he shrugged. The door was being held open my arms in less than two seconds and Finn was gone. I didn't want to talk about the baby with him. Not yet…maybe when I find out…today…if it's a girl or a boy.

I drove myself to the local OBGYN and Dr. Wu was ready for me right away. I lied on the chair-bed thingy and he began his 'process'.

"So can you tell me if it's a boy or a girl now?" I asked irritated. I'd been there for like 35 minutes.

"It's not."

"What?!" I was extremely confused.

"You had a…uh…you um…had a miscarriage. There is no baby…" Dr. Wu's words haunted me.

"I had a miscarriage? What the h***! I need this baby! My husband is gonna divorce me if I don't give him a reason not to! What the f*** am I supposed to do!" I said with emotion. Oh God. Finn _was _gonna divorce me. I was dead. Might as well tell him I might've been pregnant with my co-star.

"Rachel, calm down. He'll understand. Don't worry. Just tell him. I had an incident 12 years ago where the wife didn't tell her husband she wasn't pregnant and he left her so…"

"Was it Terri Schuster?" I assumed. "Her husband was my teacher."

"Yes it was. This isn't your fault." After a few more minutes there I went home and just cried. My marriage was over. My life of mothering was over. I was over. The tears streamed down my face and all I could think about was what Finn would do. He got home at 4:00 and had Sophia and Kaya with him.

"Hey Rach, how was your doctor appointment?" He was excited. Oh no.

"About that…" I was still sad. I couldn't do this. "I had a…an uh…I had a miscarriage…"

"So…you lost the baby? I'm so sorry," _what?! _He pulled me into a protective hug and I could tell he was sad too.

"I'm so sorry. I knew you were really excited about this baby." I whispered in his ear.

"No, we weren't ready for that yet. I thought you were excited about the baby." He kissed my head.

"I have a confession." I whispered as I pulled away.

"Okay. You can tell me anything." He smiled his adorable Finn smile.

"You have to promise not to be mad." I said with my hand on his cheek.

"I can't promise anything…" He looked worried now. I was worried too.

"I…uh…I kind of…the day that you left New York…after I left the park, I went over to my friend's house for comfort and I sort of slept with him and then I realized that I needed to be with you." I said the last part as fast as I could.

"You did what?" He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You heard me." I sighed. "I'm so sorry but I just felt really empty like I lost you so I just needed something. Please don't hate me."

"That's so sick, Rachel. I can't believe you didn't tell me about it! Now I feel like such an idiot! I've been changing my entire life so I could fit you into it and this entire time you've been lying to me?" This is exactly what I was afraid of.

"I didn't want to lose you! You did the same thing with Santana!" I knew that excuse would never work.

"Yes, I lied to you. That was when we were 16 and immature! You are 30 years old, Rachel! This is NOT the same thing! I didn't go on a single date while you were in New York! I wanted to be with _you _and you _only_! Don't you understand how much I care about you?! I love you so much! I have loved you my entire life! But maybe you didn't feel that way about me. And then, six years after you left me, you walk right back into my life, pretend you're in love with me, sleep with your friend, and now you're back, trying to control my life and your eight year old daughter's life? That is just so sick and so wrong Rachel. I'm so tired of you pitying yourself and blaming me for everything that's messed up in your life! You don't understand that just because you moved into _my _house, doesn't mean my life stays the same. I have to adjust to not sleeping alone and living with someone else my age and somebody controlling _everything _I do!" He took a break and I opened my mouth to speak.

"I had no idea you thought of me like that." I tried to keep my answer simple and short.

"I'm not done. I feel like you think you can walk back into my life and take everything over! You have this really annoying need to boss everybody around and tell them what to do! I've been controlling my own life fine for the past six years! Screw that, I've been controlling _two _lives for six years and now I'm not even controlling one! Your daughter hates you for what you did to us! She wanted nothing more than for you to leave her alone! She loved me, okay? She loved me more than everything! I loved her more than everything, too. But you made it hard for me to even look at her without seeing you which made me mad which made her mad at me for being so crabby! I wanted to forget you! I wanted to move on more than anything. But I couldn't because I was with you for eight years and I loved you! I still love you! I wish I didn't but I do! And it's not right for me to be with you. I shouldn't have even told Sophia you were her mother in Disney. My mom brought me to New York so I could have _closure_ with you. Don't you get how messed up I am?" He yelled at me and I just stood there, stunned. "Say something."

"I had no idea you were so mad at me. Why didn't you just talk to me?" I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at him and make everything he just said go away. But I wanted him to regret yelling at me so I tried to be nice.

"I was scared! I thought you would freak out and leave me again! I would never survive losing you a second time. I just don't think you can stand here and say you are completely innocent and you deserve an apology." He yelled and I started to get mad as well.

"I had no idea any of this was going on in your head! Finn, we need to talk about stuff like this! You can't just let it build up inside of you and wait for a motivation to actually tell me what's on your mind! We are married and in order for our marriage to work, we need to talk!" I yelled at him loudly. The familiar sound of little footsteps echoed into my ear and I glanced over to see Sophia and Kaya hiding behind the couch, watching us. Finn noticed, too, and he kept his voice down, embarrassed.

"Well then, maybe our marriage _won't _work out." And that was all he said. I stood there, shocked, scared. This is what I knew would happen if I told him. No I didn't. I didn't know he was mad at me for so much more than that. "Come here girls, let's go have a snack."

"Finn…" I started but he was in the kitchen very soon. I was left to think and cry.

**Hey! So what do you think? I have some really cool ideas for the next chapter so I'll update soon! I like how I made this fight longer than the fight in chapter 1. This is more dramatic I guess. Please review! I'll start on chapter 10 right now and have it finished later today! Thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 10: Try Things Again

**Chapter 10: Try Things Again**

**Rachel's POV**

Finn brought Kaya home about an hour after our huge fight. I hadn't talked to him at all. He kept playing with the girls to avoid talking to me. I knew we needed to talk. I knew I couldn't leave him again. I couldn't leave Sophia. I didn't know what to do. I was entirely and utterly lost. I sat at the table in the kitchen as I waited for him to come home. We basically had two options: 1. Forget our problems and start over or 2. Get a divorce.

**Finn's POV**

"Daddy, what were you and Rachel fighting about?" Sophia said from the backseat of my truck. I saw this question coming.

"It's just…normal stuff that moms and dads talk about, okay sweetie? No big deal." Actually, it was a huge deal. Rachel and I used to never fight. We would laugh and joke around and I would tickle her and she would kiss me while I was trying to brush my teeth. We would have all the fun in the world. Sure, we had a few little fights here and there but we never yelled at each other like that. We would raise our voices a little but never loud enough for the neighbors to hear. I loved her and she loved me and we could never yell like that. I guess we can now.

"Was it about money? Because Kaya said that her mommy and daddy used to fight about money all the time." Sophia had sadness hidden in her voice. She was crushed.

"No, not money, you don't need to know, okay? Rachel and I don't want you to hear us fight. Next time just go outside or come remind us to stop it." I sighed as I pulled into the driveway.

**Rachel's POV**

He walked in with Sophia next to him and I saw his eyes avoiding mine. I walked over to him and whispered 'let's go upstairs' in his ear. He told Sophia to go play with her dolls in her bedroom and she did as she was told. Finn followed me to our bedroom where I started the conversation calmly. "What are we gonna do?"

"What is there to do? I mean…I love you…but that makes me an idiot." He looked down and I smiled.

"Finn, you're not an idiot, okay? If you were an idiot, I wouldn't love you." I lifted his chin up and kissed him. He kissed back with just a little bit of effort. Our lips parted slowly and I felt my eyes close. "I miss being romantic with you." I said with my eyes still shut.

"I miss that, too." He smiled. I felt myself being buried into his arms as I was suffocated in his embrace. "I love you so, so much."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I love you, too, so, so much."

"I need to take a shower. Join me?" He smiled and I laughed. Before I could say yes, he pulled me into his arms and carried me to the bathroom bridal style. Finn turned the water up to a high temperature and we both slipped our clothes off and stepped into the small shower. I grabbed my shampoo from the little rack hanging on the wall and popped the lid off just as he grabbed it from me. I laughed as he squirted the shampoo on his hand and began washing my hair, just like he used to. I felt myself shiver as he kissed my wet shoulder. He pulled his shampoo off a shelf and handed it to me so I could rub my hands through his hair. I kissed his cheek, neck, and shoulders so much, I felt like his skin was getting thinner. My knees became weak as he finished conditioning my hair and grabbed my wash cloth from the small seat connected to the white wall and squirted soap on it. He began scrubbing my back and shoulders. I laughed and he never forgot to kiss me wherever he washed with the cloth. When we finally finished, he dried me off and I did the same for him. It felt just like it did six years ago when every shower was like that. I felt his damp chest against my bare back as he covered my chest with his strong arms, slipping them around me. He had a green towel wrapped around his waist just like I did except my towel was around my chest. My eyes closed and he just stood there kissing my head and neck. I loved how it felt to be in Finn's embrace. He was warm and he held me so tight…

"We should go put Sophia to sleep." He whispered, sexily, into my ear. "Then we can _watch a movie_."

I giggled a little bit. We used to use 'watch a movie' as a code word in high school. "Okay." We stepped into Sophia's room and she looked at us with a smiley expression. "It's time for bed, Soph." I said calmly. I was still slightly dazed.

"Fine, but can you sing again? Daddy said you used to sing to him every night." Sophia had a smile spread across her face.

"Okay," I sat down on her bed and she crawled into the covers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" She laughed as I kissed her forehead.

I sighed as I started singing.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

I decided to only sing the beginning and I stopped. I caught Finn staring at me and I knew I had to be with him in that moment, so I kissed Sophia's head again and stood up to be by Finn. Sophia had fallen asleep while I was singing so we stood in the door and watched her for a moment or two. He kissed my head and I just smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into our room.

**Hey! What did you think of this chapter? I really liked it! Don't worry, I'm not just gonna forget about that fight from chapter 9! It will come up again later! Please review! I love reading your comments!**


	11. Chapter 11: I Can't Tell You

**Chapter 11: Perfect**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. Finn and I finally had our perfect night. He was awake, as well, and he was browsing through Facebook on his phone. When he finally noticed I was awake, he turned to me and kissed me. I lied motionless in bed as he began to open his mouth and speak.

"Good morning, beautiful, how'd you sleep?" He kissed my forehead and I shivered.

"Perfect, how about you?" I giggled.

"I didn't sleep much. That's okay though because I had an amazing night with you." Finn rested looking at the ceiling.

"I had a great night, too," I stared at the ceiling in utter silence for about three minutes.

"Do you want to go eat breakfast?" He asked and I nodded as we stood up and put our pajamas on. Walking into the kitchen, Finn continued to make jokes and tickle me. I was laughing like crazy by the time we got into the kitchen. To our surprise, Sophia was already sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Daddy, how did you sleep?" Sophia saw us walk in and asked quickly.

"Fine, sweetie, how about you?" He told his daughter. I admired their relationship with each other. It was sweet.

"Good! I had a dream! I was playing Elphaba in Wicked on Broadway and then you brought me flowers. Then I got to get a cat and I named it Rue like the girl from The Hunger Games. It was weird." Sophia explained.

"That's so weird. I used to dream about that kind of stuff, too." I informed her while the frosted flakes fell into the ceramic bowl. Finn handed me the milk which was added to the already amazing cereal.

"I remember when you used to sing in your sleep. Your pitch was still perfect! Once you sang the entire National Anthem including about 15 verses you made up while sleeping!" Finn laughed while he flipped a pancake.

"I never even got to my favorite part!" I giggled trying to sound like that wasn't extremely embarrassing. I did embarrassing stuff in front of Finn all of the time. For example, once I did a Victoria Secret catwalk and he took a ton of pictures on his phone. He would be dead if he showed those to anybody.

"What was the most fun thing you ever did when you were in high school?" Sophia questioned.

"I don't know…wait…okay I got it! Your grandma and grandpa took Uncle Kurt and I on a ski trip to Denver and Kurt and I were each allowed to bring a friend. I brought your uncle Blaine and Kurt took Rachel. Then Burt and my mom allowed Kurt and me to bring Blaine and Rachel anyways. I had to teach Rachel how to snowboard and she ended up loving it. That was by far the best weekend in high school." Finn described to our daughter. She looked happy and confused at the same time.

I laughed and agreed. "I remember that! That was the most fun weekend ever! We need to go to Denver again sometime with our family!"

"Yeah," Finn beamed across the room at me.

"Do you remember what happened the day that you graduated?" The questions just kept coming.

"I remember that whole weekend so well! After graduation, we had a celebratory dinner at Breadstix with all of the glee kids and their families and then afterwards I had a bachelorette party with all of my friends and my cousins. On the Saturday after that, we got married. That was really fun!" I laughed.

**Finn's POV**

I was super tired of fighting with Rachel. She literally thought that what she did was okay. Sophia heard us which made me feel terrible. That's not fair that she (and Kaya) had to see that. It was sad. All I want is to be happy. Seriously, I would do anything to make our relationship perfect again. We were still arguing about stupid stuff.

The next day, I woke up and found Rachel crying in the bathroom. She was curled up in a ball with her head buried in her knees. I sat down next to her and reached my arms around her. When she noticed me, I let her inch up into my lap. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm so scared," She bawled into my neck. I held her as close as I could.

"What are you scared of?" I kissed her wet hair.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me if I tell you." Her face was as red as a tomato from her tears.

"What? Who?" I asked; shocked at what she had just said. It took her a few minutes to answer.

"I can't tell you, Finn. He will hurt you and kill me! He's capable of bad things!" Rachel sobbed as I comforted her. "I've already said too much!"

"Baby, come here." I told her as she pulled away. She collapsed into my arms and continued crying. "You have to tell me, okay? If this has anything to do with your safety, you need to tell me."

"I can't. I'm too scared!" The words repeated themselves a million times. "Finn, I'm so, so scared!"

"Sweetie, I can't fix this unless you tell me what's wrong. You can trust me. Please tell me."

"I do trust you, but it has nothing to do with trust! I need to leave, Finny." She whispered through the water falling from her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell you. I'll send you a letter when I get there." She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"What the h***? Where are you going?" I stood up and pulled her back into my arms.

"Finn," She whispered softly into my ear. "I love you. This isn't your fault, okay? Promise me that you won't follow me. And that you'll help Sophia to be a big star one day. I have to go. I won't ever see you again, okay? So don't come looking for me. You won't see me on a magazine cover or a flyer for Broadway because I'm not leaving to be famous; I'm leaving because you'll get hurt if I don't. I'm sorry."

"Baby, you don't have to leave! I swear I'll do anything to keep you here! Please. I need an explanation! You can't just leave like this!" I cried as she walked down the hall and into Sophia's room. She was lying in bed, sound asleep. Rachel kissed her head and her eyes slowly flickered open.

"Rachel?"

"I have to leave, sweetie. I love you, okay?" Rachel's body was shaking and Sophia looked tired. She didn't know what was happening and neither did I. Quickly, Rachel exited the room as Sophia got out of the bed and followed me downstairs where Rachel was leaving.

"Rachel, come back!" I yelled as she ran out the door and down the street. Sophia and I slipped our shoes on and got in the car. We drove towards where Rachel had gone and by the time we got to the neighborhood's 'intersection' we had no idea where she had went. I was confused. She barely said anything. I began to analyze what she had all said.

_I'm so scared. He'll kill me if I tell you. He will hurt you and kill me. He's capable of bad things. It has nothing to do with trust. I need to leave. This isn't your fault. _

She didn't give me any information on where to go to find her. Who was this guy who was apparently going to kill her? I knew nothing about anybody she knew. The only people I saw in New York were her friend Kate and I briefly met her cast members: Kate, Ben, Brianna, Sara, Brody, Jake, John…

How many men were there that she knew that I met? Ben, Brody, Jake, and John. Who was the guy she slept with? Her friend. That's all she told me. She never said what friend or what his name was. She said nothing about him. It could've been anyone. Maybe the guy she slept with was the guy she was on the phone with at the Cooper's house. Could it have been Ben? What did he look like? Red hair, glasses, short, heavy, freckles…no. She wouldn't be into him. Brody? Dark hair but not like mine, tall but not like me, skinny, strong, seemed nice… I don't know. Jake and John were both gay so that would just be weird. Rachel either slept with Ben or Brody and it was almost definitely Brody. I could picture her with him. But he would never hurt me. He would never hurt her. He seemed so nice. But if it wasn't him who was forcing Rachel to leave, then who was it? And if it was him, then why? He had nothing against her as far as I know. Maybe he said he'd kill her if she didn't come to New York to be with him.

This is stupid. I'm wrong. This isn't Brody. This is Rachel. She's an actress, right? Maybe she was just tired of fighting and was pretending some guy was gonna kill her if she stayed. No. Those were real tears. I'd known Rachel for a long time; I knew the difference between her fake tears and real tears. But what made her so sad? Why didn't she tell me? Why is she making me suffer like this? I can't take this. I'm not that strong.

Who could threaten to hurt Rachel? She was too perfect. She was beautiful and sexy. If I were Brody I would want her for something very different than a punching bag or a shooting target. Wait…stop. I don't know that he was the guy Rachel was talking about. But maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. I had no other leads. I was so confused and lost.

What if this was just a dream? What if I had imagined everything? I blinked heavily and when I was still driving around the neighborhood like an idiot, I knew I was screwed.

**Hi…I have so many directions I want to go with this story. I had some really cool ideas but this just kinda came out of nowhere so…let me know what you think. I get so mad when I have a good idea and then I feel like doing something else that changes the whole story. Review or PM.**


	12. Chapter 12: This is Brody Weston

**Chapter 12: This is Brody Weston**

**Rachel's POV**

My face was covered with tears and blotches of red. I was so scared I could die. I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew that even if I died, Finn and Sophia would be safe. I couldn't help but wonder what Finn was thinking in that moment. I had left him…again…for no good reason as far as he knew. There are lots of men in the world. Some are sweet and would do anything for the people they love. Like Finn. But some other men don't know how to love. And that starts to affect the relationship. Sometimes the woman decides he needs to take responsibility for his actions. Sometimes the man doesn't want to due to his confusing past behind bars. Then the man gets mad at the woman and starts to call her useless and stupid and short and ugly and big nosed (let's not get too specific). After that the man hurts her. He pushes her around and hits her and then he finds a knife on the table which is when the woman gets out. Then, a week later, she is reunited with somebody she loves very much and he treats her like she's perfect. She makes a mistake, breaks his heart, and goes back to the mean man she feels she deserves. Soon she goes back to the sweet man but she gets a threatening phone call from the mean man. He says: "You need to come back to New York (or wherever the man lives. Maybe this is just a coincidence) now! I swear you are dead to me! If you tell anybody, I'll kill you and them! Are we clear? You have 24 hours! Oh and by the way, I'm watching you!"

This is a mean, abusive man. This is Brody Weston.

This is a nice, innocent woman. This is me, Rachel Berry.

This is my life. It's messed up and it hurts.

Soon enough, the plane landed in New York City. I continued crying as I remembered that I could die. I could get killed. _Focus on the positive. Sophia is safe. He is safe. _I walked down the street towards the apartment building I knew as Brody's home. My footsteps were the only thing heard in the hall. I hesitated at first but unwillingly knocked on the door that read 14C. My eyes still wept. Tears had become a familiar feeling on my cheeks in the last few months. His face held an evil smirk. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't. My phone began to buzz in my purse and just before I could reach it, he grabbed it and pressed the button that said 'accept', pulling the white iPhone to his ear.

"Whoever this is needs to leave Rachel alone. She is happy here with me and she will continue to be for many years to come! If you call one more time I will literally block you from her phone! Understood? Good!" He left no time for the caller to speak. "Bye!"

"Brody, who was that? Tell me right now who just called me!" I yelled. I didn't care how bad he could hurt _me_, but telling somebody I was happy with the guy who had been abusing me for months crosses the line.

"If I tell you will you be hurt?"

"It depends on who it was." I told him honestly. God forbid that be Finn.

"It was Finn Hudson. He wanted to talk to you. Before I hung up he was trying to say that he loves you and he misses you. Happy now?" Brody smirked again and I started to walk into the apartment.

"You are a tormenter, a persecutor, and you are most definitely a bully. The only reason I am here right now is to keep my family safe. If you'd excuse me now, I need to write my will." I dramatically stated as I sat down.

"No need for that. I won't kill you. I do however want you to know how I feel when you say this mean crap to me. You are useless, you know that? I don't know why I picked _you _of all of the women that love me…"

"I don't love you."

"Shut your fat, ugly mouth. I picked you because I love a challenge. I love it when you play hard to get and I have to convince you to please me by threatening violence on your family members. I mean Finn is weak and Sophia is just a little girl. I could kill both of them easily…"

"If you lay a hand on my daughter _or _my husband, you will be sorry!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do? You're about eight inches shorter than me and you're a huge wimp!"

"Finn is 6'3" and could easily kick that smirk right off your face." I snatched my phone from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He got a nervous expression.

"Calling my husband." I began dialing Finn's number just as Brody smacked me across the face. I fell to the floor as he knelt next to me.

"You sure about that, Berry?" Brody's eyes were beating down on me like an eagle's.

"Positive." I grabbed my phone again and continued typing the number. He slapped me again. I felt my cheek turn red and bleed a little. The things strong men can do to little women like me…

I finished dialing the number and quickly unlocked the apartment door. My feet were ahead of the rest of my body and I was soon turning the corner with Brody close after.

"Rachel? Can you hear me? Where are you? What's happening?" Finn answered with a panicked voice.

"Shut up! I'm in New York! I'm running out of an apartment building because Brody has been abusing me for as long as we've been together and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I dated him! It was because I was too scared! I was in an abusive relationship for two years and I regret every minute of it! I am so sorry I didn't tell you! I love you and I need you! Don't bring Sophia to New York! He'll hurt her! You're stronger than Brody so you have self-defense but she doesn't! Please come! I need you Finn, now! Please!" I said speedily running down the stairs.  
"Oh my God, Rachel, I'll be there in two hours max, I promise! I love you too! Bye!" He hung up and I continued to run. The next thing I knew, Brody was behind me and everything went black.

I woke in Brody's bed and looked to the side to find his alarm clock. 4:44. Wait…what?! Finn should be here by now! I called him at 7:13 AM! I decided I needed to call him so I reached for my phone in my pocket when I realized I was wearing nothing but my Victoria's Secret undergarments. My clothes were lying on the floor so I stood up and grabbed my phone, not bothering to get dressed. I dialed Finn's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"What apartment building are you in? I've been looking for it all day?"

"I don't know…I think it's brown with silver windows and balconies. I think it's called Sutton Place South. I'm really scared, Finn. I just woke up in his bed with only my bra and underwear on and my clothes were on his floor. I think he knocked me out! Where are you?" I whispered so Brody couldn't hear me, wherever he was.

"Fifth Avenue. I'll be there in 10 minutes! What room is he?"

"4C," I heard Brody walking in. "Hurry up!"

I hung up just before Brody walked in carrying a bottle of beer. "Hey babe, how was your nap?"

"Don't ever call me babe again, Brody. There is only one man I allow to call me that and that's Finn. And even then I prefer baby." I stated confidently. My knight in shining armor was coming to save me so I had nothing to be afraid of!

"Fine," He laughed and pulled me close to him. I couldn't breathe. The air around me was foggy…smoky. Brody had been smoking. Gross.

"Get away from me." I pushed him against the wall.

"You just made a _huge_ mistake." With that he pushed me back onto the bed and I felt my stomach begin to ache. His lips crashed against mine and I struggled but eventually got him off of me.

"You're a pig, Brody." I walked into the kitchen and he followed me.

"I'm a what? Say it again Rachel."

"You're a pig."

"Say it louder!" He inched close to me.

"You're a huge pig!" I screamed.

"You're ugly, Rachel." He was blowing on my face.

"You're an oppressor." I knew he didn't know what that meant. "You're a huge dictator. You're trying to control me and I'm tired of it!"

"You're a selfish b**** and I don't want to play your games anymore."

"What games?!" I laughed. Games? Rachel Berry _doesn't _play games! "I don't want to play your games! I'm just a pawn, Brody. I let men move me around and I don't care. I'm done with that. Finn cares about what I want. He wants what's best for me. I'm not a part of your game anymore because like real life, we finished it already and now you want a second chance. There are no second chances, Brody. You lost."

"You are the ugliest thing I've ever seen! When I look at you, I shield my eyes. If looks could kill, you'd be a weapon of mass destruction." He knew I was insecure about how I looked.

"You know I'm insecure about that." I started to cry.

"That's why it feels so good to say!" He laughed and I just stood there with tears in my eyes.

"Finn's always telling me I'm perfect and beautiful and sexy. I actually was starting to believe him. Now you come back into my life and tell me I'm ugly? That's sick. You're gonna die alone because you don't know how to treat a woman." I cried quietly.

"That's it!" He pushed me to the floor. My bawls became louder and he just slapped my arm. His arms were standing him up on top of me.

"Get off now!" I screamed through my sobs. "Get off of me!"

The door was knocked on at that perfect moment and I built up enough strength to push Brody off of me and run to let Finn in. I pulled the door open and flung myself into his arms. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry! I'll never lie to you again! God, I love you!"

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for! You lied because you were scared and you had a reason to be." He held me in his arms and I cried into his chest. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you!"

"I love you so much!" I smiled. With his arms around me I always felt at home and not alone. His embrace was warm and comfortable.

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion, but I would like to say that Rachel was perfectly fine living here!" Brody broke up our hug.

"Save it. Rachel called me in tears. She was terrified and she has a reason to be. I'm calling the police!" Finn yelled at him and I wrapped my arms back around his waist.

"Not if I kill you first." That was when he pulled out the small, black handgun that was in his back pocket. Finn stepped in front of me and I moved to his side. He pulled me in his arms again and I tried to stop crying but I couldn't do it. That was when the gun shot was heard. And it was loud.


	13. Chapter 13: Dead or Alive

**Forever & Always **

**Chapter 13: Dead or Alive**

**Rachel's POV**

The shot fired into Finn's leg. He stumbled backward as Brody pulled the trigger a second time. I didn't see where it went before Finn collapsed to the floor. I knelt down next to him as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Finn, baby, don't leave me! I love you! You need to stay with me! It'll be okay!" I burst into tears as Brody ran down the hallway. I heard a girl down the hall calling the police. I laid with Finn on the ground. "Finn…"

"Rachel…" He mumbled. "I love you…"

"God, I love you too!" I cried onto his shoulder. The girl who called 911 ran down to us, asked me if Finn was hurt and then told me the ambulance would be there soon. Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't keep up. Soon enough, I was crying in the hospital lobby. People stared at me. One lady even told me she would pray for me. I heard nothing from the doctor for eight hours. I sat there without eating or even moving. I just cried. Aside from the point, I'm pretty sure I lost at least five pounds. All I wanted was Finn to be okay. I had so many regrets. All I could think about was all of our memories together. The times we kissed…the times we laughed…the times we sang…the times we held hands…the times we went out to dinner…the times he held me…the times we hugged…everytime he told me he loved me…

_"Break a leg." "I love you."_

_"Is everything okay?" "Yes, I just really, really love you."_

_"I love you, too. I love you a lot. In fact I probably love you more than anything."_

Everytime we fought…everytime he told me I was perfect or beautiful…

I snapped myself back into reality and back to Finn. My tears fell everywhere. I imagined Sophia…playing with Carole as if nothing was wrong. As if everything in the world is perfect. As if nothing really matters. She's too young to understand. She doesn't understand what Brody did. She probably doesn't even know about it. Carole's probably telling her 'daddy is on a little trip'. And that 'Rachel went too'. All I wanted was to be happy. I just wanted the past to go away. Sometimes I wondered what it would've been like if Finn and Sophia had never come to New York.

"Rachel Hudson?" I heard a doctor say.

"Yes! That's me! Is Finn okay?" I was anxious.

"I'm afraid not…he…didn't make it."

"What?"

"Finn has passed away." The doctor put his hand on my shoulder and I pushed it off.

"What the h***?! He's my husband! You can't let him die! Your job it to help him! I need him! If you let him die I will sue you! Now go save him!" I screamed, not caring about the eyes that gazed my way.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I promise."

"You can't do this to me!" My voice echoed. Nurses gathered around us.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Hudson. This is out of my control." How did he stay so calm?!

"Listen to me! I have lived for 30 long years! I had a terrible childhood and even teenage experience! I know what it's like to lose a parent! My daughter is the one suffering here! My daughter and I are the ones suffering!" I couldn't regulate my anger any longer.

"Rachel, you need to calm down." He sighed.

"How am I supposed to calm down?! My husband just died!" I yelled. My voice dropped suddenly and I began to cry more. "My husband…he's…he's…dead?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Oh…" I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't… "Can I at least see him?"

"No…I'm sorry. You can't. We don't let people visit the bodies…"

"I need to see him," I cried. The last thing I said to him was _God I love you too. _I was in utter shock. My tears were endless. I lost him. I really lost him.

"I can't let you, Miss. Sorry." He smiled softly and walked away. I stood there for an hour crying and whispered the words 'So much regret' over and over again. I was so scared and shocked.

"Rachel?" Brody.

"Oh my God! This is the guy who shot my husband! Somebody call the police!" I screamed. He covered my mouth with a kiss and I pushed him to the floor. "You need to be punished! You took away Finn's life, the love of my life, and a little girl's father! How could you do that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, baby." He whispered huskily into my ear. "I did nothing."

"Call the police!" I yelled again.

"Rachel, this was a sign. You need to _WAKE UP! _What you had with Finn wasn't true love! He was cheating on you, you know? I was looking at the texts on his phone and some chic named Alison Cooper was texting with him! Stuff like 'Hey babe! When can you sneak away from Rachel?' and he responded as 'At work during my lunch break!' Do you see what I mean?!" He handed me Finn's phone and I unwillingly took it. Sure enough, those texts were there.

"No. He didn't do that. Those are fake messages! He would never cheat on me, especially not with Ali. He knows how much I hate her!" I bawled. "And even if he did, what you did to me is way worse! What you did is illegal! Everytime you touched me it was illegal! You abused me! You hurt my heart and every part of my body! You took advantage of me!"

"I did no such thing!" He defended. I just wanted to slap him. So I did. "How dare you touch me?!"

"You hurt me a lot worse than that! You are a huge jerk, Brody Weston!"

"Well you have nowhere better to go then home with me."

"I can go _home _to _Ohio _to live with _my _daughter!" I noticed a few girls calling the police. Before I could say anything else, Brody snatched me into his arms, covering my mouth. He threw me in the backseat of his car and drove me to his apartment.

"Pack up!" He screamed.

"What the h***?! Why?!" I fought back as he pulled me into the apartment and threw me on the floor.

"We're going to London because nobody knows me there and I can't get arrested for doing something that I did here!" He screamed while throwing his shirts into a suitcase.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

**I guess this was just to buy me sometime. Pretty uneventful. What do you think happened? Next Chapter is from Brody's POV of this chapter. Secrets will be revealed. By the way, this was mostly skyematthews75's idea. She is my best friend, my roommate, my inspiration (as of 5****th**** grade. Lol), and probably my long lost twin (LOL)! You should read her stories on FictionPress. Happy Glee Day, btw. **

**-Alexis (Ali)**


	14. Chapter 14: What Really Happened

**Chapter 14: What ****_Really _****Happened**

**Brody's POV**

Just as the shot fired, I ran down the hallway, thinking of ways to make Rachel hate him. Time passed quickly and soon I was at the hospital. I walked into the office of Dr. Don Weston, my brother. I took a deep breath and strolled in casually. "Hey Don."

"Hey Brody! How's it going?" Don smiled.

"I shot my ex-girlfriend's husband twice and now he's unconscious. He'll probably be here soon. Can you tell Rachel Hudson that her husband, Finn, is dead?"

"Sure, anytime bro!" Don laughed and smacked me on the back. I thanked him and ran back to my house. Finn is such an idiot. Rachel is a bi***. I want her, though.

But I don't want her.

But I do for the wrong reasons. Who cares? Finn needs to die. Rachel needs to learn a lesson: Don't mess with Brody Weston! I smiled as I saw Rachel crying in the waiting room. I'm awesome. I need to leave now. I can't get arrested in another country for something I did here. London is the answer. I need to go to London. Finn was still unconscious so Don gave him to me before he told Rachel Finn was dead. I dumped him in some random alley and ran away as fast as I could.

**Hey! I know this chapter was really short but I just needed to write this to clear up some confusion! I love Finn and I would never kill him! Sorry for the mix-up! I hope you enjoyed it! BTW you should read my best friend Skylar's stories on FictionPress. Her username is skyematthews75! Thank you!**

**-Alexis**


	15. Chapter 15: Missing in Action

**Chapter 15**

**Finn's POV**

My eyes opened slowly and I couldn't figure out where I was. I saw a fence…and a car…and a few children playing. My back started to hurt so I stood up and realized I was sleeping on dirt and rocks…in an alley. I tried to remember exactly what happened: _I went to save Rachel and Brody shot me. _Not hard to remember. Oh wait…RACHEL! Where is she?! And why am I in an ALLEY?! What did he do to her?! Is Sophia okay?! UGH! What am I going to do?! How will I find her (Rachel I mean)?! Taxi? Airport? Brody's apartment? Home? She could be anywhere. Screw that. I'll go anywhere. I'll do anything. She needs me and I need her. We need each other. But we don't have each other. All I want to do is punch Brody. And Rachel…I want to kiss her…and hold her…and tell her everything is gonna be okay. But she's not here. I started running to the street and called a taxi. He drove me to Brody's apartment building. "Hello, have you seen Brody Weston leave today? Or a short brunette girl with bangs that is absolutely beautiful?"

"You haven't heard? Mr. Weston was accused of murder and abuse. He's also left the country. Do you know anything?" The woman at the business desk sounded excited for the last part.

"I do I guess…he tried to kill me…and my wife…and he abused her while they were dating." I explained.

"Oh my God! You need to tell the police!"

"I don't care! Do you know where Brody and Rachel went?!" I yelled.

"Maybe Mexico or Canada. They could be anywhere."

"So you know they aren't in the country? How?" I started to freak. Rachel…out of the country…with Brody?!

"We tracked Brody's passport which was used eight hours ago at the NYC airport. Does this Rachel person keep her passport with her?"

"I don't think she has one. She's never been out of the country." I responded.

"Then there's no way she could've left with him." The lady smiled as an officer walked up to her.

"Are you talking about Brody Weston and the mystery girl?" The policemen asked. I nodded. "I guess we need to add her to the missing person's list. DO you know anything about her?"

"Everything besides where she is now." I sighed.

"Fill out this paper." He handed a document to me and I sadly nodded again before sitting in the waiting room.

**Missing Since:** _June 3__rd__, 2013_

**Name:** _Rachel Barbra Hudson-Berry_

**Description:** _5'3", dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, 118 lbs._

**Last Seen:** _NYC airport_

**Family:** _An 8 year old daughter (Sophia Rachel Hudson), 2 dads (Hiram and LeRoy Berry), and a husband (Finn Hudson)_

**If you know where this person is or have any information regarding this person, contact **_Finn Hudson_** or the local police.**

I realized I was still crying as I handed the certificate back to the police. He thanked me. I needed to find her. Missing…no. Rachel would come back to me if she wasn't in another country. I decided I needed to call my mom and Sophia. My mother answered with a worried "Hello?"

"Hi mom," I started. "I kinda found her."

"That's great honey! Are you okay?" She didn't care about Rachel. I remember when she used to love her.

"I'm fine. Rachel's MIA. I think she's in another country with some abusive freak who tried to kill me. They were dating for like four years or something. He abused her really bad and was bleeding when I got here. I can't stand not knowing where she is, mom. I need her right now!" I cried.

"Finn, calm down. You went six years without her. You can go the rest of your life alone." I could not believe she said that.

"You don't understand love, mom. She could hurt me all she wants. She could leave me a million times. She could cheat on me whenever. But I will always love her. She can do anything but I can't stop loving her. Haven't you ever loved someone like that?" I whimpered.

"Yes. Finn, I love you and Sophia that much."

"Did you love my dad that much? Or Burt? Do you love Burt as much as I love Rachel?" My sobs made my voice hard to understand.

"Nobody loves a person like that. During every marriage there is a moment when you feel you'll love them no matter how much they hurt you. It goes away. I wouldn't stay with Burt if he did any of the things Rachel did to you to me."

"She didn't do anything! So who cares that she slept with a guy who probably knocked her out before she did?! Who cares if she left me for six years and was too scared to come back?! Who cares if she lived in an abusive relationship for four years?! I don't! I don't care how much she hurts me or Sophia or anybody! I love her and I always will!" I screamed. The whole waiting room was staring at me. "Can I talk to Sophia?"

"Fine."

"Hi daddy," Sophia answered. I smiled at her voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm in New York," I sighed.

"Did you find Rachel? Are you crying?"

"Yes and yes sweetie. I can't tell you too much, okay? I might not be home for a while. You might have to live with grandma for a while. Are you okay with that?" I asked. It didn't matter. I would do whatever it takes to find Rachel, even if it means my daughter hating me. I hate to say it, but Sophia is Rachel. I can't be around Sophia without thinking of Rachel.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Soph, but I'll be home very soon. I promise. I just have to find Rachel," I explained.

"Okay," She started, "but what if she left again?"

"She didn't, she's in danger. She could be dead." I had to say that.

"Okay, but promise that you and Rachel will be home soon."

"I promise."

**Hey. I really love this story! Tell me what you think should happen next! Again, thanks to skyematthews75 my BFF! And thanks for the support from FinchelFan728 and noro!**


	16. Chapter 16: Haverfordwest

**Chapter 16**

**Rachel's POV**

"Where are we?" I asked Brody.

"Europe."

"Why?" I sighed.

"No one will find you or me here."

"The police will find me," I told him.

"No they won't."

"Yes they will. They want to protect me," I said truthfully.

"No they don't."

"Yes they do. Whether you take me to Wisconsin or India they'll find me." I stated confidently.

"Whatever. I doubt they'll find us."

"They will, trust me," I insisted. Brody rolled his eyes.

**Finn's POV**

I walked down the street with a full cup of coffee in my hand. I couldn't think about anything other than Rachel. _Think, Finn. Where could she be? Brody's an asshole but he's not dumb. He would take her somewhere I would never think of…or something obvious. What country is near New York? Canada! Wait…where was Brody's passport used to go?_

I walked into the police department and asked. "It looks like some city called St. David's in Wales. I think that's the smallest city in the UK."

"Thank you! Is there a way I could find out where his credit card was last used? I need to find her." I thanked.

"Yes. It was used in a place called The Rising Sun Inn in Haverfordwest, UK." The officer read off of the computer.

"Awesome. If you need any more information about Rachel just call me. I'll be in the UK." Before I knew it I was on a flight to Cardiff Airport. Once I arrived, I called a taxi and he drove me to The Rising Sun Inn. The place wasn't actually an inn. It was a pub. I came across an ocean to find a closed pub. I decided to try calling Rachel again. It was no surprise when she didn't answer. "Hey Rachel, I'm in Haverfordwest. I'm not sure where you are but I'm gonna find you, I promise. If you just try to make Brody keep you in one place, you'll be fine. I love you so much, Rach. Bye."

I knocked on the door of the closed pub. "Hello? Anyone in there?" I slammed my fist against the door. "Hello?"

"We're closed!" A man yelled from inside the pub.

"I'm not a customer! I'm here to talk to you!" I screamed.

"Fine!" He walked to the door and I heard the floor creaking underneath his feet. "What do you want?!"

"I'm Finn Hudson. My wife has been kidnapped by her abusive ex-boyfriend. This was the last place his credit card was used. Have you seen this woman?" I held up a current picture of Rachel on my phone.

"Perhaps I did. She looks very familiar. Name?"

"Rachel Berry or Rachel Hudson. She was with a guy named Brody…his name is Brody Weston. Did you see him?"

"I believe I did. This is his photo, correct?" He showed me Brody's credit card picture.

"Right. So do you know what time he left?"

"Around 4:30 PM in the UK time zone. You're from the US, right? So in your time probably 10:30 AM."

"What time is it now?" I asked curiously.

"9:00 PM your time."

"Crap. I'm never gonna find them. Thanks for your help." That's when my phone rang. "Hello?!"

"Finn, Brody's credit card was just used at The County Hotel. It's in Haverfordwest, as well." The policeman informed me.

"Great! Thank you!" I hung up and said goodbye to the guy who owned the pub. Soon I was on my way to The County Hotel. It was only two miles away so I was there in six minutes. "Hello, can you tell me what room Brody Weston is staying in?"

"He just checked in a few minutes ago. I think he's in room 4B."

"Thank you!" I ran to the elevator and rode to the fourth door. The first room on my left was 4B. I tried to open the door. From inside, I heard Rachel's voice.

"Open the door. What if it's room service or something?" She yelled.

Room service? I shrugged. Whatever. Brody soon opened the door. I stepped into the room and punched his face harder than I'd ever punched anything. "Don't move!" I screamed at him.

"Finn? You're alive?! Oh my God!" Rachel ran up to me.

"Of course I'm alive. Why would you think I was dead? Didn't the doctor tell you I woke up? The next thing I knew I was lying in an alley." I explained. She really didn't know I was alive? That made me feel better.

"Thank God!" She hugged me tightly, almost cutting off my blood circulation. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too!" I kissed her. Brody walked up and smacked me right when I pulled away. I punched him again in the face and he started to shove me. I pushed him and he fell backwards onto the bed. Rachel grabbed my arm and stopped me from hurting him.

"Wait, I have a better idea. Hang on one second." She ran down the hall and got into the elevator. A few minutes later she was back. "The cops are on their way!"

"That's great, Rachel!" We hugged again and I couldn't believe this had all just fallen back into place. Brody was freaking out so I punched him again and he left us alone. The Haverfordwest police arrested Brody. Rachel and I were soon on a flight back to Ohio. By the time we got back, Sophia was still at my mom's house and my mother was overjoyed to see me.

"Finn!" My mom yelled as she ran to the door and hugged me.

"Hi mom," I sighed and turned to Rachel.

"Hello, Carole." Rachel greeted her with a small smile.

"Hello, Rachel. Are you alright, Finn?"

"I'm fine."

"Daddy!" Sophia screamed as she sprinted to hug me. I pulled her into my arms and lifted her up. "What happened?!"

"It doesn't matter, okay? It's taken care of." I smiled and kissed my daughter's head.

"I missed you!" She laughed.

"I missed you, too, Soph," I smiled and she giggled. Rachel grinned as well. "We should go home."

"You should stay for dinner, Finn," My mom suggested. NO!

"No, I think we're just gonna make tacos or something." I knew she wouldn't want tacos because she hates Mexican food.

"Well, alright. See you soon." She hugged Sophia and we left. The words _Thank God that's over _were the only words I could think about. Once we got home, Sophia ran to her bedroom leaving Rachel and I time to talk.

"What the hell happened?" I started the conversation by asking. "I don't know. He shot me. Then I went to the hospital. Then the next thing I knew I was knocked out in an alley. So then I went to the building Brody lives in and the police were there. I told them about you and they told me about Brody leaving the country. An officer tracked Brody's passport use so I found out you were in St. David's. I took a taxi to The Rising Sun Inn and found out where you were staying. I found you and life goes on."

"He pretty much just dragged me wherever he went. I thought you were dead because that's what the doctor said, so…"

"Rachel, Brody told the doctor to tell you that. He wanted you to think I was dead. Knowing I was dead, he figured you would be more vulnerable. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? I know he used that vulnerability to his advantage." I told her.

"We didn't do anything, Finn. I'm not like that. You think I'm vulnerable?" She snapped.

"I just said that! I sure as hell hope you'd get vulnerable if I died!" I couldn't believe she was gonna get mad at me.

"You have got to be kidding me! You _want _me to be vulnerable?! Why?! Do you want guys like him to take advantage of me?! Do you want me to get hurt?!" Rachel started to yell.

"I didn't mean it like that! You know what I meant! Stop being such a hypocrite! Whatever you say makes me want to just scream at you!" I shout.

"I'm a hypocrite? You're the one who's yelling at me right after I got abused by a complete narcissist!" Her voice faded because she was completely losing it.

"Daddy? I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Sophia interrupted us.

"I'm gonna go. Sophia, eat with your mom. I'll be back later." And then I left. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. I just drove.

**So here's chapter 16! Hope you liked! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been busy with school and my other stories such as 'How to Save a Life' and 'How to Mend a Broken Heart'. Thank you for reading! Reviews and PMs please! I need ideas! LOL! **

**~Alexis**


	17. Chapter 17: First Loves Are Forever

Chapter 17.

"You're gonna have to talk eventually." Santana sighed as she sat next to Finn on her couch.

"I don't wanna talk or think. I'm done with her, San. I'm just done. I'm done with her controlling me. I'm tired of her blaming me for everything. I'm tired of her treating Sophia like she never left. And I'm so damn tired of her pitying herself. Just because she was abused by a guy she should have never been with in the first place, and this is gonna sound extremely insensitive, doesn't mean she gets to treat me like this. I wish I wouldn't have ever married her in the first place." Finn vented.

"Suck it up, Finn. The lonely hearts club isn't meeting today. My life sucks, too. Brittany and I got in a huge fight and I can't even remember why I ever loved her. It turns out, first loves aren't forever. How do you feel about Rachel now?" She asked.

"Same as you with Brittany. How did we think we were so happy in high school when we're so torn now? I mean, my wife was with another guy for almost two years and he was like...abusive...and I barely feel bad for her. And you've dealt with so much stress and drama you definitely don't need Brittany yelling at you." Finn Hugged Santana. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, I am pretty awesome," She giggled. "So when are you gonna go back home? I mean you can stay here as long as you want but you're gonna need to talk to Rachel eventually. And the sooner the better." She lied her head on his shoulder. "This sucks."

"Totally. But we'll get through it." He wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you."

"No problem," She smiled. "I could use the company."

"I'll stay until I sort things out with Rachel. You know I still love her? I still love her so much...but that's not the point. We were apart for six years. I've grown up and she's just different now." He missed his Rachel, high school Rachel. He missed the Rachel he fell in love with. And he missed being young and in love. An eight year old daughter at 30? A wife who was...Rachel...and a friend like Santana. How many times did he and Rachel fight? All the time. Too much to count. They'd tried everything. And now it was all over. "Maybe we should just get divorced."

"Whoa! Stop! Too much, Finn! I love you and I love Rachel and I want both of you to be happy! And you _are_ happy with her! Do you remember that day about six years ago a few months after she left when you came over to our house for a family gathering with Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carole? You said you couldn't even believe Rachel could be so mean. You finally accepted that she was gone and she was never coming back. And every now and then you would come over with Sophia and cry as I held you and told you everything would be alright. I don't think anybody knew what you were going through. Your mom said she didn't want you to take Rachel back even if she did come back. Burt just said he told you so, that your high school romance wouldn't work out. Blaine had absolutely no sympathy. Kurt missed her, too, but he was too selfish about him missing her that he never thought about you. I tried to be there but I wasn't always enough. Sometimes I wished I was straight so I could be the person to make you smile the way Rachel made you." Santana grinned as she tried to pep talk Finn. "Divorce is a big word, Finn. It's not the answer to everything."

He remembered those days well. He loved Santana like a sister and she was his best friend. She also had a point.

"_Hey San."_

"_Hey Finn! How have you been?" Santana asked as Sophia ran off with Saya and Brittany._

"_Horrible. I just needed to talk to you today." He held his tears in as he sat down._

"_Ah. December 18__th__. Her birthday," Santana sat down as well._

"_I was in my room this morning just thinking about her and I started crying, just bawling. And Sophia walked in and asked me why I was sad. I never knew three year olds could be so smart. I just couldn't take it. She's three, Santana, and she knew it was about her mom." He felt that first tear fall from his eye. "I love her so much and I just never wanted to lose her. It makes me really hate myself for not taking her to New York. And she said our marriage and our child was a mistake. That's the meanest thing a wife could ever say to her husband. I never knew Rachel could be so mean." At that point he was bawling. He fell into her arms and she held him there as he cried._

"It just seems like the only answer for now. I don't know what else to do. It's so hard." He felt a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"Look, I've known you since you were three years old. And I know you're not gonna be the one to give up. And have you ever seen Rachel give up?" Santana smiled, knowing the answer. Finn chuckled a little, too. "First loves really are forever."

"If that was true I would be married to Quinn Fabray or Emily Scott." Finn smiled. "In your case, yes they are. In mine, no, they're not."

"Look, I love you and Rachel. I know you both very well. I know that you belong together. Forever yours, faithfully, remember?" She laid her head back and shut her eyes. "I think you need to go home to your daughter and your wife. They need you and you need them."

"You're right. But promise me you'll try to work things out with Brittany. She really loves you." He stood up and hugged Santana tightly, but could tell she was crying a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm really happy. I'm glad you came." She smiled and realized her tears were happy. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you, too, San. Thanks for everything." He smiled as he walked out the door and got into his car. Homeward bound at last.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this! I had it written but I kept getting distracted from typing it. Thanks for reading! Review or PM! I see this coming to an end soon unless I get suggestions. Thanks!**

**~Alexis**


	18. Chapter 18: Shattered Glass

**Chapter 18**

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting on the couch as Sophia watched the newest episode of _Good Luck Charlie_. I couldn't focus on her or the TV. "Can I call Kaya?" She asked me. I nodded and she ran to the kitchen to call her friend. I was confused. Was this how our relationship worked? I leave him for a few years and then he just falls off the face of the earth? He hasn't called in three days. I told Sophia he would be back soon and he was just going on a short trip. But I didn't know when he would come back. I left, yes, for six years. And I probably made him think I would come back. He didn't say anything regarding when he would be back. I say screw it. The only reason why we're still together is for Sophia's sake. She's eight. We can't do that to her. There has been so much drama in our lives, and hers, lately and she doesn't need any more stress. He did say he would be back later…but when he says later, what does that mean? A few days? A few weeks? I hope so. "Kaya's mom wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I took the phone from Sophia and tried to avoid screaming at Alison. "Hi Alison, its Rachel."

"Hello Rachel, how are you?"

"Do you care?" The last thing I needed was crap from Alison, too.

"Of course. I'd like to call a truce. I know we haven't always cared for each other but for Sophia and Kaya's sake, I think we could at least be civil with each other." I could tell she was smirking through the phone.

"Are you having an affair with my husband?" I finally asked. I knew he wouldn't do that to me but Ali was always my competition. I didn't care how many years it had been since she was a snotty cheerio.

"Why do you ask?" That told me the answer. She wasn't. But I didn't know for sure.

"Somebody I was talking too seemed to think that. Have you seen him in the past few days? I was wondering if he got back from his trip early…"

"Nope. Not in a few weeks."

"Okay. Good to know." I sighed. In a way I was hoping she had seen him. But would she tell me if she did? Probably not.

"So do you want me to drop Kaya off or pick Sophia up?"

"Kaya can play over here." I smiled. Great.

Soon Ali dropped Kaya off and we talked for a while about normal things. A few hours later, Sophia asked if Kaya could sleep over so I called Ali again and she agreed. So that was that. It was around a quarter to eight that things got really crazy.

**Finn's POV**

I knocked on the door with my hand shaking. Santana was sitting in the car with a nervous expression. This was a stupid idea. I don't want to talk to Rachel! But I do miss Sophia. It wasn't fair of me to leave both of them.

"You're back?" She threw herself into my arms and smiled. I nervously hugged her back. "Why is Santana with you?"

I stood there silently as Santana walked to the door. "Hey Rachel. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Fine, how about you? Finn said you guys have gotten really close recently." It was surprising that I hadn't seen Santana at all since Rachel came back.

"I'm fine, too. Hey Soph!" Santana waved to Sophia when she saw her and Kaya.

"Aunt San!" Sophia ran to the door and hugged Santana. "Is Saya with you?"

"Sorry. She had to stay at home with your aunt Brittany." Santana smiled and hugged Sophia back. "Well you should go back and play with your friend."

"Okay!" Sophia and Kaya ran off. Santana, Rachel, and I moved to the living room and started talking.

"So you were at Santana and Brittany's house this whole time? Three days?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I would've stayed longer but San talked me into coming home." I informed Rachel.

"So you offered for him to stay with you?"

Santana sighed and looked Rachel in the eye. "No. He showed up at my house three days ago crying. He didn't say anything so I just took him inside and let him stay in our guest room."

"So he didn't call? He just showed up?" Rachel implied that she was shocked. "For all three days?"

"Yep. And he didn't talk about you until this morning." She sounded so confident and confused at the same time. I knew we were both wondering why Rachel was asking so many questions.

"So you didn't stay with anybody else?" She sounded like she knew I did. Why would she think that?

"Why would you think I did?" I asked.

"Because I saw texts on your phone between you and Alison."

"Wait, wait a second. First, you were on Finn's phone? Second, Alison Cooper from high school? And third, yes he was at my house since Friday." Santana smirked. "Seriously? You're still jealous of Ali? It's been 12 years, Rachel. Get over it!"

"She's a bitch, Santana. And I have the texts to prove it!" Rachel stood up and walked over to Finn. "Give me your phone."

"Fine. Here," He gave her his phone.

"Okay. Your texts in the last week with the contact Ali Cooper. Ali- Hey babe. When can you sneak away from work? Finn- At my lunch break. Later that day she said- Hey! What happened to sneaking off at your break? Finn said- Sorry. Rachel decided to come eat with me…"

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't send those. Unlike you, I'm loyal. In my phone, Ali is in as Cooper Home Phone and Alison's Cell." He took his phone back and showed it to her.

"Um…"

"This isn't even Ali's number." He pointed out. "It's from an area code in New York City. And I think I know whose it is. Who told you about these texts?"

"Um…"

"You don't trust me, do you? You think that I'd cheat on you and have an affair with a girl who, yes, is very pretty, but she's your stupid high school enemy just because she was popular and beautiful and you were a glee club loser who didn't have a serious boyfriend until you were 17? And then you accuse me of doing something I didn't do, you take my phone and read my texts? I admit, I've always thought she's a very attractive person and I'm sick of lying to you to protect you when you don't do the same for me! And so what if I slept with her because you were pregnant with an abusive freak! And to me that is so much worst!" I yelled. I had lost it.

"Why are you yelling at me? I was scared of losing you! You should feel the same way about me!"

"I did lose you, Rachel! For six years! I lived six years without you! And that a hell of a lot harder than being in a bad relationship for _two_ years!" I yelled at her. I hated yelling at her like that. The worst part was, I was actually starting to get used to it. Santana just sat there with a scared expression. At that point I didn't care about Sophia and Kaya listening. I just wanted to scream at her.

"I don't know why I ever married you! This is the worst relationship I've ever been in! We have made so many mistakes because of each other and I can't stand the fact that the only reason we're still together is because of our daughter! I swear that if we wouldn't have had her, I wouldn't even be here right now! Maybe Burt was right! You shouldn't have proposed to me because it's the worst mistake you've ever made! And maybe Carole's right, too, and you're too good for me! Or maybe my dads are right and I'm out of your league! And maybe you should go be with some slut like Ali or Quinn because you deserve somebody as horrible as them since you're even worst! And maybe I should go back to New York and live the life I want instead of this one! Maybe we should get divorced and get shared custody of Sophia because she's all I care about in this relationship!" She screamed louder than she ever had before.

"Maybe you're right! And just so you know, since you haven't been a parent to Sophia at all throughout most of her life, you'd only have about 15 or 25 percent custody unless you moved to New York and then you wouldn't have any custody over her!" It wasn't about us anymore. We settled that already.

"Oh my God, I swear I hate you right now!" She screamed and picked up our wedding picture that was sitting on the end table by where she was standing. "This day ruined both of our lives!" Within seconds, the picture hit the floor and scattered into pieces. I watched it for a few seconds and then looked back at Rachel.

"I don't even know who you are anymore." I sounded calm then, like it was over, like we were done. I looked at the floor, at the shattered glass everywhere. Everything was silent. Santana stood up and walked to the side of the room where Kaya and Sophia were standing. Sophia had tears in her eyes. Just as Santana was about to comfort her, she ran up to her room. Kaya just shrugged. Santana followed Sophia up the stairs and Kaya followed soon after, leaving Rachel and I alone. I didn't say anything, just stared at the floor. I couldn't believe she did that. I looked up into Rachel's eyes and saw her begin to cry, and they were real tears. I hated it when she cried. The feeling of uselessness filled me as a few tears fell from her eyes. I watched her as she stood there crying quietly. They weren't sobs yet but it was getting there. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to comfort her but at the same time I wanted to leave that room and never come back. So I chose option C-cry with her. I felt tears falling from my eyes as well which made me want to leave. I knew I would forgive her if I stayed there so I started to walk out. I heard her fall onto the couch as she began to cry harder. My feet stopped moving without me being able to control them. I knew she wouldn't know if I stood there for two seconds or two hours. Because if there was only one thing I knew about Rachel Berry was her tears. There was the fake cry, not this one. The cry for when she wanted something, also not this one. A cry for when she lost a part or a friend or something else like that, again, not this one. And then there was the cry for a guy, usually reserved for me, and that was it. I knew she would be there bawling for hours unless I did something about it. I usually would sit next to her and let her fall into my arms as she soaked me as if we were in a pool. The last time I saw her cry was when she left for New York to be with Brody, the second time. But this was worse than that. Now she was broken instead of cracked. Dead instead of just tired. Lost instead of misplaced. I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't. She hurt me, worse than that time six years earlier. I started walking again and soon I was laying in our bed thinking, all by myself.

**Okay. So that's that. That was horrible, what Rachel did, I mean. I feel so bad for Finn! Lol. So review or PM please. **Spoiler Alert** Finchel happily ever after guaranteed. It's a Finchel story! Next Chapter: Finn and Rachel have a serious conversation that decides their future, Sophia tells her dad what she wants, and Ali enters the picture. I might try to have a Brittana scene or a holiday or something…by this point in the story I'm assuming it would be around the fourth of July…so I might do something for that. Carole and Rachel might have a private conversation and I expect I will add more Fintana friendship. Thank you! Update coming soon :) Happy late Lea Michele's birthday! Stay strong Lea :) I love you all :) Lol. Thanks for the reviews and support. Bye :)**

**~Alexis**


	19. Chapter 19: Our Tether Can't Be Broken

**Chapter 19**

**Finn's POV**

I lied in bed while I waited for my eyes to close. Santana and Brittany were in the guest room, Kaya, Sophia, and now Saya were in Sophia's room, and as far as I knew, Rachel was still crying on the couch. After Brittany got worried about Santana, she and Saya drove to our house so they ended up sleeping over. I glanced next to me and saw my alarm clock. 5:25 AM. Ugh. It was too early to make any noise so I quietly and slowly walked into the living room. And there she was, cuddled up on the couch with tears still falling from her eyes. "Hey baby." I sat next to her and lifted her legs so they were over mine. Her face was blotchy and it looked like she had been crying for days. I knew I should still be mad but she was Rachel. When have I ever stayed mad at her for more than a few days? She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. I was being selfish and immature. I love you and I made a mistake. Those things that I said aren't true. I don't hate you. I swear. And I don't have any regrets that have to do with marrying you. I'm happy with you." She continued to cry and I tried to comfort her.

"Rach, this is it for us. We can't keep trying to find another way to make this work." I had to admit it. The sooner the better, right?

"What do you mean? You're not giving up on us, are you?" She sat up and moved closer to me.

"Our relationship was perfect when we were 17. Then we got married and started fighting again. It just seemed worth it to keep fighting, especially when you had Sophia. But then you left and I cried nonstop for weeks. Seriously, ask Santana. That night in New York after we saw the play, when we had sex at your apartment, I thought everything would be okay again. But it never was. We're sitting here with glass everywhere from a shattered wedding picture. And now I'm just wondering if it really is still worth it." I was calm, quiet. This was serious. I loved her so much. "Rachel…"

"No…stop. I don't want to hear any more right now." She sighed and hugged me. I held her in my arms and kissed her head until she pulled away and kissed my lips.

"Daddy? Kaya's mom called and said she has to go home now but I can play over at her house for a little while." Sophia, Kaya, and Saya walked into the room.

"We need to drop Santana, Brittany, and Saya off anyways." I smiled. "Are you staying here, Rach?"

"I guess. I love you. See you later." She stood up and walked off to our room. As the girls were busy in the backseat, Santana and I decided to talk.

"So what happened with you and Rachel this morning?" Santana asked me.

"Not much but we talked a little. She apologized for everything and she sounded like she meant it. I just don't know how much more of this I can handle." I shrugged. Then I whispered, so Brittany couldn't hear me, "So what happened with you and Britt?"

"That talk is TBC." Santana smirked. "Do you think you'll make it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think Finchel will make it?" She told me as if it were obvious.

"We usually do, don't we?" I reminded her.

"But this time seems different to me. I had no idea your fights were so bad! She was screaming at you at the top of her lungs. And she broke your wedding picture, Finn. I don't mean to be a downer but I felt like it was over." Although Santana was probably my best friend, she could be annoying. I could tell she was still pissed at Brittany by the way she was talking to me.

"Okay, so you think I should just give up on us? After all this time? We've been together for almost 14 years. We love each other more than life. I can't let go of that so easily. There's no one else in the world I could love as much as I love her. Our tether is so strong that nothing and nobody could ever break it. And I'm sure of that." I informed Santana as I was staring off into space.

"That sounded like a cheesy line from a chic flick about a star who falls in love with a country body and they get married in the end!" Santana snickered.

"San, stop, you're just pissed at Britt! You don't need to take it out in me!" I snapped. "You're my best friend and I really need you to be yourself right now!"

"Sorry," she grinned.

"This isn't funny. I can't just let go. But I want to. What do you think I should do?" I sighed as I turned into Santana and Brittany's driveway.

"I don't know. I'll text you. See you later. Let's go, Say, come on Brittz." Santana rolled her eyes and got out of the car. I kept driving and soon we were at Alison and Kaya's house. I knocked on the door and Ali answered with a smile.

"Hey Finn, I thought you were on a trip? I was expecting Rachel."

"I just got back." I nodded in a way that asked if I could come in while the girls played for a while. She nodded back. We walked into her kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. "So how are you?"

"Good, how are you?" She smiled.

"Fine. So just curious, a have you dated since..." I knew this topic might be hard for her. I was just curious.

"Yeah, a little. I really did love him for a while. His name was Jake, Jake Meester. Technically, Kaya's last name is Meester but I changed it to my name. We fought all of the time. We were divorced before he died." She explained. "It's too bad you never met him. He was great. You two had a lot in common. I really liked you in high school."

"I really liked you, too, especially freshman and sophomore year before I broke up with Emily and starting dating Quinn." I told her. It was true. For a while I was torn between Rachel, Quinn, Ali, and Emily. "So how did he die?"

"He had cancer. I don't know much but apparently he knew he would die and he didn't tell me or Kaya or anyone else." She looked down. "Well, it's over now. He's gone and I'm here so apparently we weren't meant to be together. I know I seem like I'm still trying to break you and Rachel up but I'm more mature now and I would really appreciate it if you guys could be my friends."

"Of course, Ali. I've always been your friend." I smiled. "I should go. Rachel's probably waiting and we need to talk about our annual 4th of July party."

"Awesome! I'll see you later." Ali walked over to the stairs and yelled for the girls to come downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Sophia and I were driving home when she started asking 'the questions'. "What was it this time?"

"Nothing, sweetie." I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It sounded like something. I could hear you yelling from the backyard." She sighed. I felt so guilty. Rachel and I really needed to work on our timing.

"I'm sorry. Rachel just thought I did something that I didn't do and she was mad about me leaving. That's all."

"Daddy, I'm eight. I know a lot of stuff!" She pointed out.

"I know you are and you're very smart. But this isn't about that. We're your parents and we just don't want you to have to worry about this." I smiled to my little girl in the backseat. She looked so much like Rachel. They had the same beautiful eyes and that same perfect, left ear. I kissed Rachel's ears so I knew how they looked and felt and Sophia always wore her hair back so I knew hers looked exactly like Rachel's. For a while I couldn't even look at Sophia. She was too perfect, too beautiful, and too Rachel. And Rachel left me for fame. "What do you want to happen?"

"I want you to be happy and I don't care if you have to get divorced or if you stay together to be happy." She grinned and I knew that I needed to have a serious conversation with Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Soph, go play in your room. I'm gonna talk to your mom for a while." I sat next to Rachel on the couch and she started to snuggle up to me. "No, Rach, we need to talk."

"Okay." She sat back up as if she was expecting she was going to have to.

"We need to figure this out."

"I know." She looked into my eyes and I felt myself begin to cave. This was gonna be very hard.

**Cliff hanger! Finchel convo next chapter! Ali, Santana, Emily, and Quinn might make an appearance at the party! But who knows, right? Lol. I don't even know! See y'all later! Bye!**

**~Alexis**


End file.
